


Telescope

by Whisper018



Series: Social Media AU [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Gopal is just a sad bean, I had this idea when I was reading a wattpad book, I just made this for fun, I think later on as I type this I won't have a clue what I just wrote, I think some of them or all of them are ooc, Just random texts, M/M, Social Media, an au inside an au, another cavetown song title, awkward people are trying to socialize, besides single people are legends, but they have different siblings, group chats, i don’t know why i did this, kind of a sibling au for the elements, might make side stories, slash they are doing their best, social media au?, texts, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 16,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper018/pseuds/Whisper018
Summary: "I’ll figure out tonight what it is I need to do,Fabricate a lie and relay it back to you,In my head it’s only letters,Make ‘em make sense to make it better"
Relationships: Api/Air, BoBoiBoy Air/BoBoiBoy Api | BoBoiBoy Fire, BoBoiBoy Angin | BoBoiBoy Wind/BoBoiBoy Petir | BoBoiBoy Lightning, BoBoiBoy Cahaya | BoBoiBoy Light/BoBoiBoy Daun | BoBoiBoy Leaf, BoBoiBoy Tanah | BoBoiBoy Earth/Fang, Daun/Cahaya, Petir/Angin, Tanah/Fang, Yaya Yah | Hanna/Ying, Yaya/Ying
Series: Social Media AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. BFF Chat

**Author's Note:**

> @/purplefqng – Fang  
> @/airqznv – Air  
> @/cuteleaff – Daun  
> @/uwupan – Gopal  
> @/fantastic_cahaya – Cahaya  
> @/preciousangin – Angin  
> @/lightpetir – Petir  
> @/bbbyluvies – Ying  
> @/softboytanah – Tanah  
> @/orangexxboy –Api  
> @/bbymccd – Yaya  
> The usernames here were made by [ @v_cyez](https://www.instagram.com/v_cyez/?hl=en.%20url) and [ @kneki.e](https://www.instagram.com/kneki.e/?hl=en.%20url) on instagram, so these usernames don’t belong to me. The credit for the usernames belongs to them.

_[bbymccd created the group]_  


_[bbymccd joined the chat]_  


_[bbymccd invited bbbyluvies and softboytanah]_  


_[bbbyluvies joined the chat]_  


_[softboytanah joined the chat]_

**softboytanah:** Is _**@bbymccd**_ Yaya or Ying?  


**bbbyluvies:** Yaya. I gave my second account to her.  


**softboytanah:** Oh, it’s quite difficult to distinguish who is who because you have two accounts.  


**bbymccd:** Ying decided to give it me because I didn’t have an account. And I don’t know how to make one.  


**softboytanah:** It’s okay Yaya, Ying is the one who made my account.  


**bbymccd:** Really?  


**bbbyluvies:** Yes, if you ask me nicely, I’ll make you an account.  


**softboytanah:** I didn’t know you’re this nice Ying.  


**bbbyluvies:** What’s that suppose to mean Tanah?  


**softboytanah:** Nothing!  


**bbymccd:** Don’t bully Tanah Ying. He’s just joking.  


**softboytanah:** Yes!  


**bbbyluvies:** Hmm.  


**bbymccd:** Ying.  


**bbbyluvies:** Okay fine.  


**softboytanah:** I don’t know if I’m safe or not.  


**bbymccd:** Safe?  


**bbbyluvies:** You know Tanah, you act different if you’re not with us.  


**softboytanah:** What do you mean about that Ying?  


**bbymccd:** I don’t think Tanah acts different though.  


**bbbyluvies:** Doesn’t? Yaya, do you realize that when Tanah is surrounded by the others, also known as the students and the teachers, he acts so… nice?  


**softboytanah:** Nice?  


**bbymccd:** Isn’t that a good thing?  


**bbbyluvies:** No.  


**bbbyluvies:** It’s not.  


**softboytanah:** Why?  


**bbymccd:** Why Ying?  


**bbbyluvies:** Because, it’s not fair. He acts nice to them and he treats us like were his children.  


**softboytanah:** I do not.  


**bbbyluvies:** Yes you do.  


**bbymccd:** You can’t say that Ying without proof.  


**bbbyluvies:** I don’t need proof Yaya, it’s already official.  


**softboytanah:** What do you mean?  


**bbymccd:** What do you mean?  


**bbbyluvies:** Let me demonstrate.  


**bbbyluvies:** Fuck.  


**bbymccd:** Ying!  


**softboytanah:** Young lady, do you have ANY idea what you just said. Using such vulgar language. You’re not allowed to say such a thing, more or less type it.  


**bbbyluvies:** See what I mean.  


**bbymccd:** You made your point Ying, but I really don’t think you should have said that.  


**bbymccd:** It’s vulgar and I don’t think that it was worth it.  


**bbbyluvies:** It’s super worth it.  


**softboytanah:** I agree with Yaya, Ying. IT WAS NOT WORTH IT.  


**bbbyluvies:** I felt a shiver run down my back. I’m safe right?  


**softboytanah:** You won’t be tomorrow.  


**bbbyluvies:** Oh no.  


**bbymccd:** Don’t be harsh Tanah.  


**softboytanah:** I’m not being harsh Yaya.  


**softboytanah:** I’m just telling Ying that she needs to correct her errors.  


**bbbyluvies:** No you’re not! Are you like this to Air to?  


**softboytanah:** No? Air doesn’t give me any trouble.  


**bbbyluvies:** Trouble?!  


**softboytanah:** Oh no.  


**softboytanah:** I phrased it wrong.  


**bbymccd:** I don’t think you did. I think.  


**bbbyluvies:** Don’t think? Yaya, he said trouble. TROUBLE. It means that we’ve been causing mother trouble! And his own brother doesn’t give him any despite him being lazy.  


**softboytanah:** Mother?  


**bbymccd:** I really don’t think that we’ve been causing Tanah trouble Ying. And I don’t think Air is that lazy.  


**bbbyluvies:** Lazy? Air sleeps throughout the day Yaya!  


**bbymccd:** But Air still gets good grades.  


**bbbyluvies:** I mean how is that possible?! He doesn’t even study!  


**bbymccd:** I think it’s safe to assume that maybe he does. I mean we’ve known Tanah and Air for years now.  


**bbymccd:** So Air probably studies.  


**softboytanah:** Now that you’ve mentioned it Ying, I don’t think I’ve seen Air study.  


**softboytanah:** The last time I tried to study with Air, he fell asleep before we could even start.  


**softboytanah:** And why did you call me mother Ying?  


**bbymccd:** That’s surprising.  


**bbbyluvies:** Aren’t you?  


**softboytanah:** No?  


**softboytanah:** Would you care to explain?  


**bbbyluvies:** Well would you look at the time, I’ve got to go!  


**bbbyluvies:** I forgot I had something I need to do.  


**bbbyluvies:** Bye!  


**softboytanah:** Wait!  


_[bbbyluvies logged off]_  


**softboytanah:** She logged off.  


**bbymccd:** I wonder what Ying could be doing?  


**softboytanah:** I don’t know either. But to think that she would log off when I asked her a question.  


**bbymccd:** It’s okay mother, don’t grow gray hairs over this.  


**softboytanah:** Not you too Yaya.  


**bbymccd:** Hehe. Sorry Tanah.  


**bbymccd:** There’s a nice ring to it. Mother.  


**bbymccd:** Anyways, I should be going too. I need to bake my biscuits! Angin said he wanted more.  


**softboytanah:** Your biscuits!?  


**bbymccd:** Yes.  


**bbymccd:** Would you like some mother?  


**softboytanah:** Maybe some other time Yaya. But thanks anyways.  


**bbymccd:** Hmm. Okay.  


**bbymccd:** If there’s extra I’ll give you some!  


**softboytanah:** Thanks Yaya.  


**bbymccd:** Your welcome mother! See you tomorrow!  


**softboytanah:** See you tomorrow.  


_[bbymccd logged off]_  


_[softboytanah logged off]_


	2. Main Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe people are reading this.

_[bbbyluvies created the group]_  


_[bbbyluvies joined the chat]_  


_[bbbyluvies invited 4 others to the group]_  


_[bbyluvies named the group Main Chat]_  


_[bbymccd joined the chat]_  


_[softboytanah joined the chat]_  


_[uwupan joined the chat]_  


_[airqznv joined the chat]_  


_[airqznv logged off]_

**uwupan:** Dey!  


**softboytanah:** That’s Air for you.  


**bbymccd:** Who’s _**@uwupan**_?  


**uwupan:** Dey, it’s me. Gopal.  


**softboytanah:** Eh? Gopal?  


**uwupan:** Yo Tanah.  


**bbymccd:** I didn’t know you use Instagram Gopal.  


**uwupan:** I’m actually surprised that you’re asking this Ying.  


**uwupan:** Don’t you already know this? And why did you ask who am I?  


**bbbyluvies:** Oh Gopal, I gave my second account to Yaya.  


**bbbyluvies:** She doesn’t have one and I figured that since I have two, I might as well give her my second.  


**uwupan:** Eh.  


**uwupan:** Dey Tanah, I didn’t know you use Instagram.  


**uwupan:** I didn’t see you as a person who would.  


**softboytanah:** Eh? Ying created me this account and I figured that I might as well use it. Air is using Instagram too.  


**uwupan:** Oh.  


**uwupan:** Dey, how do you deal with Air. He doesn’t do much.  


**bbbyluvies:** I asked the same thing.  


**softboytanah:** ?  


**softboytanah:** Air is actually hardworking.  


**uwupan:** HARDWORKING?? The polar bear is HARDWORKING?  


**softboytanah:** Yes. I don’t see why it’s hard to believe.  


**bbymccd:** I agree. Air has actually helped me a lot. Especially when I’m baking my biscuits.  


**uwupan:** YOUR BISCUITS?!  


**bbbyluvies:** YOUR BISCUITS?!  


**softboytanah:** AIR HELPS YOU BAKE BISCUITS?!  


**bbymccd:** Eh?  


**bbymccd:** Why are you all surprised? I thought the three of you already know?  


**softboytanah:** Air never told me that he helps you bake them.  


**uwupan:** Why would the polar bear help you?  


**bbymccd:** Why? Because I asked him too. Angin helps along sometimes.  


**bbbyluvies:** Eh?  


**softboytanah:** Angin helps out as well?!  


**uwupan:** Does Air eat your biscuits too?!  


**softboytanah:** I don’t think I’ve seen Air eating Yaya’s biscuits. I don’t think Air has a packet of those.  


**bbbyluvies:** What if Air eats those in secret mama.  


**uwupan:** To think that there’s another human being capable of eating Yaya’s biscuits.  


**uwupan:** Mama?  


**softboytanah:** It’s a long story.  


**softboytanah:** And if Air does eat those in secret, I’ll talk to him.  


**bbbyluvies:** *cough* Scold *cough*  


**softboytanah:** Not funny Ying.  


**bbymccd:** Are you guys done talking about my biscuits?  


**bbbyluvies:** Yes!  


**softboytanah:** Yes!  


**uwupan:** Yes!  


**uwupan:** Dey!  


**uwupan:** Ying! We should invite the Supra siblings and the Boboiboy siblings.  


**bbbyluvies:** Yes! We should!  


**softboytanah:** It’s a nice idea.  


**bbymccd:** I know that you’re just changing the subject Gopal. But it’s okay.  


**bbymccd:** We’ll see each other tomorrow. All of you.  


**softboytanah:** Hehe.  


**bbbyluvies:**  


**bbbyluvies:** Yeah. Let’s add them.  


**bbbyluvies:** But I don’t know their usernames.  


**uwupan:** That’s why I’m here.  


**uwupan:** Lucky for you, I know the Supra siblings’s usernames.  


**bbbyluvies:** Haiyah, stop bragging and just add them already.  


**uwupan:** Hmm. No fun.  


_[uwupan invited lightpetir and fantastic_cahaya]_  


**softboytanah:** Oh.  


**bbymccd:** Their usernames can be easily distinguish.  


**bbbyluvies:** Just like them.  


_[lightpetir joined the chat]_  


_[fantastic_cahaya joined the chat]_  


**lightpetir:** What is this?  


**uwupan:** It’s a group chat, obviously.  


**lightpetir:** I can see that, but why am I here?  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Stop complaining Petir. Now you have other people to talk to.  


**lightpetir:** I don’t need other people to talk to.  


**uwupan:** Dey, if you didn’t want to be here, why did you accept the invitation?  


**bbbyluvies:** Yeah! You didn’t have to accept the invite!  


**softboytanah:** Now, don’t start a fight. Don’t forget that the two of you wanted them here.  


**bbymccd:** Mama’s right you two.  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Wait. Is that Tanah?  


**fantastic_cahaya:** _**@softboytanah**_ , Tanah is that you?  


**lightpetir:** Tanah? As in Tanah Glacier?  


**softboytanah:** Uh yes?  


**lightpetir:** I didn’t strike you as a person who uses Instagram or any social media platform.  


**softboytanah:** I could say the same to you Petir.  


**lightpetir:** Huh? What do you mean?  


**softboytanah:** Not to offend you or anything but you don’t seem like someone who would use social media as well.  


**uwupan:** Eh?  


**fantastic_cahaya:** And who’s _**@bbymccd**_ and _**@bbyluvies**_?  


**softboytanah:** _**@bbymccd**_ is Yaya.  


**uwupan:** and _**@bbyluvies**_ is Ying.  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Eh? Yaya?  


**lightpetir:** Yaya has as well?  


**softboytanah:** Yeah.  


**bbbyluvies:** Hey Gopal!  


**uwupan:** What?  


**bbbyluvies:** What about the Boboiboy siblings?  


**lightpetir:** What about the Boboiboy siblings?  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Hmm.  


**lightpetir:** Shut up Cahaya.  


**bbymccd:** Didn’t Ying say that you’ll add the Boboiboy siblings as well.  


**uwupan:** I didn’t say that.  


**uwupan:** I said that I know the Supra siblings’s usernames, not the Boboiboy siblings.  


**uwupan:** I don’t even know if they’re using the same platform as us.  


**softboytanah:** How could you not know?  


**bbymccd:** Yeah Gopal. Don’t you usually talk to Angin?  


**bbbyluvies:** More like pester him.  


**uwupan:** Hey!  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Haha.  


**fantastic_cahaya:** I know someone who knows their usernames.  


**bbymccd:** You do?  


**softboytanah:** That’s a relief.  


**bbbyluvies:** Well?  


**bbbyluvies:** Tell us.  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Patience Ying.  


**bbbyluvies:** Geez.  


**uwupan:** Just tell us already.  


**bbymccd:** Calm down guys.  


**softboytanah:** Hey, why is Petir so silent.  


**bbymccd:** Your right.  


**bbbyluvies:** Hey Petir.  


**uwupan:** Pikachu.  


**lightpetir:** Don’t call me that!  


**lightpetir:** And stop replying to them Cahaya! We’re sitting right next to each other!  


**bbbyluvies:** Oh my.  


**uwupan:** To think that their able to sit next to each other is a miracle.  


**softboytanah:** Guys, stop it.  


**bbymccd:** Yeah, Cahaya was about to tell us who knows the Boboiboy sibling’s usernames.  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Isn’t it already obvious?  


**uwupan:** What’s obvious?  


**bbbyluvies:** You didn’t say a name.  


**bbymccd:** Guys, I think it’s Petir.  


**uwupan:** Petir?  


**bbbyluvies:** Petir?  


**softboytanah:** Oh so Petir knows their usernames.  


**softboytanah:** That’s great!  


**lightpetir:** Stop laughing at me Cahaya!  


**fantastic_cahaya:** This is great.  


**uwupan:** Well? What are you waiting for?  


**bbbyluvies:** Add them.  


**lightpetir:** Yeesh.  


**lightpetir:** This is very cruel of you Cahaya.  


**fantastic_cahaya:** What are you talking about?  


**uwupan:** Ha.  


_[lightpetir invited 3 others to the group]_  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Hmm.  


**lightpetir:** Shut up Cahaya.  


**softboytanah:** Now you two, calm down  


_[preciousangin joined the chat]_  


**preciousangin:** Aw, Petir.  


**preciousangin:** I didn’t know you had it in you.  


**lightpetir:** Yeesh.  


**preciousangin:** Come on Petir! Open up!  


**uwupan:** I didn’t expect this.  


**bbymccd:** I didn’t know you two were close.  


**softboytanah:** Same.  


**preciousangin:** Eh? Tanah?  


**preciousangin:** Is that you?  


**softboytanah:** Yes?  


**lightpetir:** Are the three of you happy now?  


**uwupan:** Hmm. Yeah.  


**bbbyluvies:** Yup.  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Oh very.  


**lightpetir:** I swear Cahaya, stop smirking at me.  


**preciousangin:** Eh? Ying, I’ve noticed that someone else is using your other account.  


**softboytanah:** Eh?  


**bbbyluvies:** Oh. I gave it to Yaya.  


**preciousangin:** Oh!  


**preciousangin:** Hi Yaya!  


**preciousangin:** Do you have more of your biscuits?  


**bbymccd:** Oh, hi Angin.  


**bbymccd:** I still do. Do you want me to give you the remaining packets tomorrow?  


**preciousangin:** Yes please!  


**softboytanah:** Wait.  


**softboytanah:** There’s something that I don’t understand.  


**bbymccd:** What is it.  


**softboytanah:** Ying, I thought you said that you don’t know their usernames.  


**uwupan:** Oh yeah!  


**lightpetir:** What.  


**bbymccd:** Ying, what’s going on?  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Oh no.  


**bbbyluvies:** We’ve been exposed.  


**preciousangin:** I’m actually confused here.  


**lightpetir:** Cahaya, Ying, explain right now.  


**preciousangin:** ^-^  


**softboytanah:** Eh Petir, don’t be like that.  


**lightpetir:** Shut it Tanah.  


**bbbyluvies:** 0o0  


**bbbyluvies:** How dare you!  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Oh my.  


**preciousangin:** What.  


**bbymccd:** Petir.  


**uwupan:** Dey!  


**bbbyluvies:** How dare you talk back to mother!  


**preciousangin:** Mother?  


**uwupan:** That’s not very surprising of you Petir.  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Mother?  


**softboytanah:** Eh? Its okay guys.  


**bbbyluvies:** How can that be okay?  


**preciousangin:** I’m confused here.  


**uwupan:** He talked back to you!  


**fantastic_cahaya:** I don’t follow you guys.  


**bbbyluvies:** And he’s your son!  


**softboytanah:** Petir is not my son. How are you guys able to make this up?  


**preciousangin:** Son?  


**fantastic_cahaya:** I don’t know, but this is fun.  


**bbymccd:** Guys, calm down.  


**uwupan:** No!  


**bbbyluvies:** We cannot calm down!  


**softboytanah:** Guys please.  


**softboytanah:** It’s okay.  


**bbbyluvies:** It’s never okay!  


**lightpetir:** OH MY GOD.  


**lightpetir:** Can you all stop?  


**lightpetir:** I didn’t mean to say it.  


**lightpetir:** Jeez.  


**uwupan:** Then say it.  


**bbbyluvies:** Say you’re sorry.  


**softboytanah:** Guys, that’s a little bit too much.  


**bbymccd:** Guys.  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Making Petir say sorry, this is satisfying.  


**preciousangin:** Um guys, I agree with Tanah, this is just too much  


**lightpetir:** Cahaya.  


**bbbyluvies:** No.  


**uwupan:** Mother Tanah needs justice.  


**softboytanah:** Guys!  


**bbymccd:** Come on Ying, Gopal.  


**bbymccd:** It’s alright.  


**bbbyluvies:** It’s not alright Yaya!  


**preciousangin:** The world’s not ending! It’s okay!  


**uwupan:** It’s ending!  


**bbbyluvies:** I can feel the group shaking!  


**softboytanah:** Guys!  


**preciousangin:** Come on!  


**preciousangin:** I don’t understand what’s going on but it’s okay! Petir doesn’t need to say sorry!  


**bbbyluvies:** He needs to.  


**bbymccd:** Guys!  


**lightpetir:** Oh my god.  


**lightpetir:** Stop replying so fast!  


**lightpetir:** I’m sorry Tanah.  


**lightpetir:** There!  


**preciousangin:** There! Petir already said he’s sorry!  


**bbymccd:** There’s no need to pester him anymore guys!  


**softboytanah:** Yes!  


**softboytanah:** It’s okay now!  


**uwupan:** Hmm.  


**bbbyluvies:** No.  


**softboytanah:** What.  


**preciousangin:** Eh?  


**bbymccd:** Come on guys.  


**lightpetir:** I already said I’m sorry! What more do you want?  


_[airqznv logged on]_  


**airqznv:** Can all of you keep quiet?  


**airqznv:** Stop filling up my notifications.  


**airqznv:** I’m trying to sleep.  


_[airqznv logged off]_  


**preciousangin:** Was that Air?  


**softboytanah:** Uh yes. It’s only 6:35 though.  


**bbbyluvies:** Don’t change the subject.  


**preciousangin:** Ek!  


**bbymccd:** Guys!  


**lightpetir:** Let it go!  


**lightpetir:** There’s still something that Cahaya and you, Ying, still haven’t explained.  


**lightpetir:** You’re the one changing the subject!  


**bbbyluvies:** No I’m not.  


**uwupan:** No she’s not.  


**lightpetir:** Ying, stop changing the subject.  


**lightpetir:** Cahaya, I know you’re talking to someone else right now.  


**lightpetir:** We’re sitting right next to each other.  


**fantastic_cahaya:** No I’m not.  


**preciousangin:** 0o0  


**preciousangin:** You guys are sitting next to each other, willingly?  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Yes Angin, willingly.  


**preciousangin:** That’s an improvement.  


**lightpetir:** Stop talking to Angin, Cahaya.  


**fantastic_cahaya:** Okay.  


**fantastic_cahaya:** I won’t.  


**softboytanah:** Um, I don’t understand what’s going on anymore.  


**bbymccd:** I am too. I’m rereading everything.  


**softboytanah:** I did too.  


**uwupan:** Dey.  


**uwupan:** What’s going on? Where’s Ying?  


**preciousangin:** Oh yeah.  


**preciousangin:** Ying’s been silent for a while.  


**bbymccd:** And Cahaya was as well.  


**lightpetir:** Well?  


_[fantastic_cahaya logged off]_  


_[bbbyluvies logged off]_  


**uwupan:** What the.  


**lightpetir:** Oh no you don’t.  


**lightpetir:** You won’t run away from me Cahaya.  


_[lightpetir logged off]_  


**preciousangin:** Eh? Ying and Cahaya logged off all of a sudden.  


**uwupan:** Yeah.  


**bbymccd:** And Cahaya ran away from Petir as well.  


**softboytanah:** I wonder what happened.  


**bbymccd:** Should we as well?  


**preciousangin:** It’s 6:43 though.  


**preciousangin:** I think I should go as well, I need to prepare dinner.  


**bbymccd:** Me too.  


**softboytanah:** Me and Air already had dinner, so I guess I’ll clean the house again.  


**uwupan:** Eh? Don’t you get tired?  


**softboytanah:** No? I’m used to it.  


**preciousangin:** Just like a hardworking mother!  


**preciousangin:** Mama Tanah!  


**softboytanah:** Angin no.  


**preciousangin:** Angin yes.  


**uwupan:** Haha  


**bbymccd:** Hmm.  


**bbymccd:** Okay I’ll go now guys! Goodbye!  


_[bbymccd logged off]_  


**preciousangin:** Goodbye Yaya!  


**preciousangin:** Don’t forget the biscuits!  


**preciousangin:** Goodbye guys!  


_[preciousangin logged off]_  


**softboytanah:** Goodbye!  


**uwupan:** Hmm. I guess this is goodbye as well Mother!  


**uwupan:** I can smell curry!  


**softboytanah:** Goodbye Gopal.  


_[softboytanah logged off]_  


_[uwupan logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	3. Main Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after yesterday's (Chapter 2) conversation.

_[cuteleaff joined the chat ]_  


_[orangexxboy joined the chat]_

**orangexxboy:** That was hectic.  


**cuteleaff:** Hectic? I don’t think so.  


**orangexxboy:** Eh? Did you read everything from yesterday?  


**cuteleaff:** Not everything.  


**orangexxboy:** You should read everything Daun.  


**orangexxboy:** The part where they were telling Petir to say sorry. That was amazing.  


**cuteleaff:** Eh. Tanah has Instagram?  


**orangexxboy:** Yeah.  


**orangexxboy:** Yaya has too.  


**cuteleaff:** I didn’t think Yaya and Tanah has Instagram.  


**cuteleaff:** Petir also has right?  


**orangexxboy:** Yup.  


**cuteleaff:** Woah.  


**cuteleaff:** _**@uwupan**_ is Gopal right?  


**orangexxboy:** Yup.  


**cuteleaff:** And _**@bbymccd**_ is Yaya?  


**orangexxboy:** Correct. _**@bbbyluvies**_ is Ying. Ying has two accounts so she gave one to Yaya.  


**cuteleaff:** Cool.  


**cuteleaff:** But why would they call Tanah mother?  


**orangexxboy:** Who knows. Want to try calling Tanah when we go to school?  


**cuteleaff:** Haha.  


**cuteleaff:** Yes.  


_[preciousangin logged on]_  


**preciousangin:** Why are you looking at your phones so early in the morning huh?  


**cuteleaff:** Oh no.  


_[cuteleaff logged off]_  


_[orangexxboy logged off]_  


**preciousangin:** The two of you aren’t getting away that easily.  


_[preciousangin logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	4. Main Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still shocked that people read this.

_[uwupan logged on]_  


**uwupan:** Dey, have you guys heard  


**uwupan:** There’s a transfer student.  


_[cuteleaff logged on]_  


**cuteleaff:** Really?  


**uwupan:** Yeah.  


**uwupan:** It’s what the girls are talking about recently.  


**cuteleaff:** ?  


**cuteleaff:** Yaya and mother didn’t mention anything about a transfer student.  


**uwupan:** Hmm.  


**uwupan:** They are part of the student council, trying not to confirm the rumor.  


_[orangexxboy logged on]_  


**orangexxboy:** What are you guys talking about?  


**cuteleaff:** Api! There’s a new student coming!  


**orangexxboy:** A new student?  


**uwupan:** Yes.  


**orangexxboy:** Cool. When?  


**cuteleaff:** I don’t know. When Gopal?  


**uwupan:** I’m trying to listen in the girls behind me.  


**uwupan:** I think next week.  


**cuteleaff:** Ooh.  


**orangexxboy:** Lol.  


**orangexxboy:** Your using your phone in class.  


**cuteleaff:** Haha.  


**cuteleaff:** You are too Api.  


**orangexxboy:** Don’t corner me, your using your phone in class too Daun.  


_[softboytanah logged on]_  


**softboytanah:** And why are the three of you using your phones during class?  


**uwupan:** Oh no.  


**cuteleaff:** Ek!  


**orangexxboy:** It’s mother!  


_[uwupan logged off]_  


_[cuteleaff logged off]_  


_[orangexxboy logged off]_  


**softboytanah:** Hmm.  


_[softboytanah logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	5. Main Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still shocked that people read this.

_[orangexxboy logged on]_

**orangexxboy:** Wait.

 **orangexxboy:** Wait.

 **orangexxboy:** Wait.

 **orangexxboy:** Wait.

 **orangexxboy:** Wait.

_[softboytanah logged on]_

**softboytanah:** What’s wrong Api?

_[uwupan logged on]_

_[lightpetir logged on]_

**uwupan:** Dey!

 **lightpetir:** Dude. What’s wrong with you.

_[cuteleaff logged on]_

**cuteleaff:** Eh? Api?

_[preciousangin logged on]_

**preciousangin:** Eh? What’s going on?

 **orangexxboy:** Yaya and Ying are DATING?!?!

 **cuteleaff:** Dating?

_[fantastic_cahaya logged on]_

**fantastic_cahaya:** Where did you get that idea?

 **cuteleaff:** Hi Cahaya!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Daun.

 **orangexxboy:** Where?! I saw them holding hands during lunch break!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** It’s just holding hands.

 **cuteleaff:** uh huh.

 **cuteleaff:** I hold hands with you, Angin and mama.

 **cuteleaff:** We’re not dating?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Daun, that just seems so wrong.

 **cuteleaff:** What’s wrong?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Nothing.

 **orangexxboy:** But that’s the thing!

 **orangexxboy:** They were holding hands when no one was around!

 **cuteleaff:** But don’t friends usually hold hands?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Girls holding hands isn’t unusual.

 **orangexxboy:** Says you!

 **orangexxboy:** You’re not a girl!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Are you trying to offend me?

 **cuteleaff:** Api!

 **orangexxboy:** Hey! Why are the others so silent?

 **cuteleaff:** Eh?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** You guys, if you’re trying to keep a secret at least say something so that others won’t get to suspicious.

 **softboytanah:** Oh um.

 **preciousangin:** How’s the weather?

**uwupan:**

**uwupan:** Dey.

 **lightpetir:** Now you’re just changing the subject.

 **preciousangin:** Oops.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Hopeless.

 **lightpetir:** Don’t say that to Angin, Cahaya.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Hmm. Sorry.

 **orangexxboy:** Well?

 **cuteleaff:** owo

 **softboytanah:** Should we tell them?

 **uwupan:** Dey.

 **uwupan:** With you saying that, they’ll know immediately.

 **softboytanah:** Oh, yeah.

 **lightpetir:** It’s bound to happen though.

 **preciousangin:** Yaya and Ying will be able to read everything though.

 **cuteleaff:** So, Yaya and Ying are dating?

 **softboytanah:** Yes.

 **preciousangin:** They are.

 **uwupan:** Since forever.

 **lightpetir:** Take it seriously Gopal.

 **orangexxboy:** Wait. All of you knew and didn’t bother to tell us?!

 **cuteleaff:** Eh? Angin you knew as well?

 **preciousangin:** Sorry you two.

 **uwupan:** And this is why I told you to tell your siblings Angin.

 **uwupan:** And they had to find out this way.

 **preciousangin:** I didn’t know when I was going tell them! But I would tell them!

 **softboytanah:** Gopal, that’s okay.

 **lightpetir:** Gopal, I swear if you make Angin cry, I will kill you.

 **softboytanah:** Now Petir, don’t go threatening others.

 **softboytanah:** And Gopal don’t make Angin cry.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Um guys.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** The conversation is getting out of hand here.

 **preciousangin:** Oh right.

 **lightpetir:** You better watch out Gopal.

 **softboytanah:** Petir.

 **cuteleaff:** So, Yaya and Ying are dating? For real?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yes Daun.

 **orangexxboy:** So when did they start dating?

 **uwupan:** Fifth grade.

 **orangexxboy:** What?!

 **cuteleaff:** 0o0

 **orangexxboy:** And we find out now?!

 **softboytanah:** Calm down Api!

 **preciousangin:** We found out last month!

 **uwupan:** You mean they told you last month.

 **preciousangin:** Um yes.

 **softboytanah:** Yaya and Ying told Angin and Petir last month.

 **uwupan:** And Yaya asked them if they could tell their brothers.

 **uwupan:** I actually kept asking Angin if he already told you guys but he said no.

 **preciousangin:** I swear I planned to tell you guys but I don’t know when and how to tell you guys.

 **uwupan:** This is sad to read.

 **softboytanah:** Gopal! Take this seriously!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Are you okay Daun? You have been quiet.

 **uwupan:** *shocked pikachu face*

 **lightpetir:** That’s rare of you to care Cahaya.

 **uwupan:** Very rare.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Shut up.

 **cuteleaff:** Sorry. I was spacing out.

 **cuteleaff:** Anyways, I don’t mind Yaya and Ying dating.

 **cuteleaff:** It’s just that I’ve learned something I never thought that could happen.

 **cuteleaff:** I should go.

_[cuteleaff logged off]_

**preciousangin:** Eh? Daun?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I should go to.

_[fantastic_cahaya logged off]_

**lightpetir:** My own brother caring for someone else, he has forgotten me.

 **uwupan:** Lol.

 **softboytanah:** Guys, stop going out of context from the conversation!

 **softboytanah:** Now Api is the one who’s silent now!

 **preciousangin:** Oh no, Api!

 **preciousangin:** I’m worried about Daun but Api say something!

 **softboytanah:** Api!

 **lightpetir:** He didn’t log off right?

 **uwupan:** No.

 **uwupan:** He’s still logged on.

 **preciousangin:** Api!

 **lightpetir:** Wait. Where are you guys?

 **uwupan:** I’m in the canteen.

 **lightpetir:** Are you skipping class?

 **uwupan:** It’s not skipping if you’re asking permission to leave the classroom.

 **softboytanah:** No wonder you’re not yet back.

 **preciousangin:** Maybe I should leave class and look for Api.

 **lightpetir:** You’re going to leave? Bring me along.

 **preciousangin:** Okay.

 **softboytanah:** Wait you guys are skipping class?!

 **softboytanah:** Don’t do that!

 **softboytanah:** And Gopal come back!

_[preciousangin logged off]_

**lightpetir:** You’re using as well “Mama”.

_[lightpetir logged off]_

**softboytanah:** We’re having a break!

 **softboytanah:** Guys.

 **uwupan:** We’re getting detention for this aren’t we?

 **softboytanah:** Yes.

 **uwupan:** Oh.

 **uwupan:** I should head back.

_[uwupan logged off]_

**softboytanah:** Guys.

 **softboytanah:** Hey Api, say something.

_[softboytanah logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	6. cuteleaff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that what I wrote here is purely my opinion and that you guys don’t have to take it seriously. You guys could if you like too, just saying. Just like what Cahaya says to Daun later in the chapter “I’m not too keen about this topic.”And sooner on as I write this, I absolutely have no idea what just happened.
> 
> The conversation happened at night, around 7:35 pm, the same day the last conversation (Chapter 5) happened.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Hey Daun?

 **cuteleaff:** Oh.

 **cuteleaff:** Hi Cahaya.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** What’s wrong?

 **cuteleaff:** Nothing’s wrong.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Uh huh.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** You’re a bad liar you know that right?

 **cuteleaff:** I know.

 **cuteleaff:** At least I tried.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yeah.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** What’s wrong?

 **cuteleaff:** I’m happy for Yaya and Ying but I didn’t know something like that could happen.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Something like what could happen?

 **cuteleaff:** You know, dating the same gender.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** …

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Is that what has been bothering you?

 **cuteleaff:** Yeah…

 **fantastic_cahaya:** You know Daun, that is something you shouldn’t worry about.

 **cuteleaff:** Huh?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** It’s a not so simple concept.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Love I mean.

 **cuteleaff:** What are you talking about?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I’m sorry.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I didn’t make it clear.

 **cuteleaff:** It’s okay.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** What I mean is that love is not a simple concept. It could get complicated at times but you’ll learn.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Please don’t make me repeat myself Daun, I’m not too keen about this topic.

 **cuteleaff:** Hehe.

 **cuteleaff:** Don’t worry I won’t.

 **cuteleaff:** But you’ll tell me anyways.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Whatever.

 **cuteleaff:** Haha.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Anyways, I think I should start with something simple. Something that’s easy for you to understand. 

**cuteleaff:** You can use big words.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I asked you what zephyr meant and you answered cheese.

 **cuteleaff:** That was one time.

 **cuteleaff:** I use big words too!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** When it comes to Botany yes.

 **cuteleaff:** Hmm.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Come on, let me continue.

 **cuteleaff:** Hmm, fine.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Let’s say there are two kinds of love. And each love has another list of different names but shares the same meaning as the first one mentioned. Are you following me?

 **cuteleaff:** Yup! Continue!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Okay. Let me start with the first kind of love, healthy love.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Healthy love is the good love. It’s a love that revolves around happiness and the wholesome being of a person. Healthy love can be anything good you can name like friendships.

 **cuteleaff:** So is me loving my brothers and my parents a healthy love?

 **cuteleaff:** Um, family love?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yes Daun.

 **cuteleaff:** Then liking horses is healthy love?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Um…

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Sure? As long as it’s a good kind of like then okay?

 **cuteleaff:** How do I know if it’s good?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** How do you know? Hmm…

 **fantastic_cahaya:** If you’re happy with something, like say your friendship with Gopal, and everyone is okay and happy about it then it’s good.

 **cuteleaff:** But what if I’m friends with a grasshopper, an ant and a bird and no one is happy about that does it make it a not good love?

**fantastic_cahaya:** Well if you and your friends are happy with each other’s company then it’s a good love. The others will learn how to accept it slowly, and if they do then it’s good.

 **cuteleaff:** OoO

 **cuteleaff:** Then I will make friends with a grasshopper, an ant and a bird!

 **cuteleaff:** And I’ll call them Grassy, Ani and Jimmy!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Okay Daun.

 **cuteleaff:** Are you happy with that Cahaya?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Um yes?

 **cuteleaff:** Yay! It’s a good love!

 **cuteleaff:** But Cahaya, you told me that there are two kinds of love. What’s the other one?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Oh.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** The second kind of love is unhealthy love. It’s not a good love.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** It’s a bad love.

 **cuteleaff:** Bad? How is it bad?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Do you know what obsession means?

 **cuteleaff:** Eating a jar of chocolate chip cookies and not being able to stop eating until the jar is empty?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Um sure, you can say it like that.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** How about manipulate?

 **cuteleaff:** Is that food?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Are you taking me seriously?

 **cuteleaff:** owo?

 **cuteleaff:** Of course Cahaya! Why wouldn’t I?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Hmm…

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Fine. How about control?

 **cuteleaff:** Oh, like puppet strings?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Err…

 **cuteleaff:** How are those related to unhealthy love?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Well that’s the thing, unhealthy love is usually about obsession and control. It’s like your friends with a person who has an obsession with food and is only your friend because you have so much food and that friend controls you on what kind of food you can bring or buy.

 **cuteleaff:** OoO

 **cuteleaff:** Like Gopal?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Not like Gopal. Gopal is a good person?

 **cuteleaff:** Your right Cahaya! It’s bad of me to think that Gopal is like that. Everyone likes Gopal so it’s healthy.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Um yes.

 **cuteleaff:** I’m a bad friend for thinking of something like that.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** No you’re not.

 **cuteleaff:** OoO!?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** What’s wrong Daun?

 **cuteleaff:** If unhealthy love is about not stopping to eat chocolate chip cookies and puppet strings, then the only reason Grassy, Ani, and Jimmy are friends with me is because I have food! 

**cuteleaff:** Q-Q

 **fantastic_cahaya:** No wait Daun, don’t cry.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** You’ll never now if you don’t try!

 **cuteleaff:** But you said it yourself!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** That’s not usually the case! You’ll never find out unless you try!

 **cuteleaff:** But what if it is? Cahaya they won’t be my friend anymore if I don’t have food!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** You’re not yet friends with a grasshopper, an ant and a bird, so you never know what will happen!

 **cuteleaff:** They will be! It’s quite obvious that my friendship with them will just be unhealthy love!

 **cuteleaff:** Talking about unhealthy love is starting to give me a headache!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Then don’t think about unhealthy and healthy love. Just keep calm Daun. 

**fantastic_cahaya:** And please don’t tell me you’re crying.

**cuteleaff:** I’m not.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Okay.

****

**8:15 pm**

**cuteleaff:** How does it happen?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** How does what happen?

**cuteleaff:** Yaya and Ying’s love. How does it happen?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I’m really not too keen about this and I’m not an expert at this love stuff.

 **cuteleaff:** You’re already an expert to me. :)

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Thanks Daun.

 **cuteleaff:** Your welcome!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Okay…

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I’m just going to say the obvious, it’s about feelings.

 **cuteleaff:** Feelings?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yes. How you feel about that certain person. How you strongly feel about them in a romantic way.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** It’s just like how you romantically feel about the opposite gender, but in this case it’s the same gender. Of course you don’t decide it on the spot, it takes time to develop. It’s not really different from falling in love with the opposite gender but it’s new for some people because liking or loving the same gender isn’t normal.

 **cuteleaff:** Why?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Because people think that it’s wrong. Liking or loving the same gender is wrong and that we could only like or love the opposite gender. But they’re wrong. Because love isn’t like that, it’s free.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Love is free and it’s for everyone.

 **cuteleaff:** Do you like someone that way Cahaya?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** No.

 **cuteleaff:** Eh?

 **cuteleaff:** Come on!

 **cuteleaff:** You’re so into it that I was thinking that you like someone that way! Come on Cahaya! Don’t be shy! I won’t tell anyone!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Fine.

 **cuteleaff:** Yay!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** But I won’t be telling their name.

 **cuteleaff:** Eh?

 **cuteleaff:** Fine. 

**fantastic_cahaya:** I do like someone that way.

 **cuteleaff:** Does he go to the same school as you?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** He does.

 **cuteleaff:** What year is he in?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** First year.

 **cuteleaff:** owo

 **cuteleaff:** You like a first year student?! Cool! What class is he in?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** If I tell you that you’ll go looking for him.

 **cuteleaff:** No I won’t.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Still a bad liar.

 **cuteleaff:** I’m not lying.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Daun.

 **cuteleaff:** Fine.

 **cuteleaff:** How did you like him anyway?

**fantastic_cahaya:** Your not letting this go aren’t you?

 **cuteleaff:** :)

 **cuteleaff:** How can I not? 

**fantastic_cahaya:** You’re feeling smug about this.

 **cuteleaff:** No?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** -_-

 **cuteleaff:** Ahaha.

 **cuteleaff:** How can I not Cahaya? It’s interesting!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** What’s interesting?

 **cuteleaff:** Love!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** …

 **fantastic_cahaya:** How is love interesting?

 **cuteleaff:** It’s just like you said Cahaya! There are two kinds of love, healthy and unhealthy love. There’s a good kind of love and there’s a bad! There is many more love under the two and love is free! Anyone and everyone have it!

 **cuteleaff:** Same gender love!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Your ecstatic about this.

 **cuteleaff:** ?

 **cuteleaff:** And your feeling it too Cahaya.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Feeling what?

 **cuteleaff:** You like a boy!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** You don’t think it’s weird?

 **cuteleaff:** Weird?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Me liking a boy.

 **cuteleaff:** No? You said so yourself Cahaya, it’s not different from liking the opposite gender. Besides, you’re still you! You haven’t changed!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Wow.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Thanks Daun.

 **cuteleaff:** Your welcome!

 **cuteleaff:** So will you tell me?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** This is going to be a long night.

 **cuteleaff:** Hehe.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Won’t Angin be mad if he finds out that you’re awake?

 **cuteleaff:** He might.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Then I’ll tell you some other time.

 **cuteleaff:** Aw, come on Cahaya!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** No.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I don’t want you to get in trouble.

 **cuteleaff:** Hmm.

 **cuteleaff:** Fine.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Goodnight Daun.

 **cuteleaff:** Goodnight Cahaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zephyr /ˈzefər/ - a soft gentle breeze. (literary)  
> \- a fine cotton gingham. (historical) 
> 
> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	7. Main Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversation happened on a Wednesday night, the week the transfer students arrive.

_[uwupan logged on]_

**uwupan:** Dey!

 **uwupan:** Have you guys seen this?

_[lightpetir logged on]_

**lightpetir:** Seen what?

 **uwupan:** [sent a picture]

 **uwupan:** This.

 **lightpetir:** Uh huh.

 **lightpetir:** It’s some guy’s Instagram profile. So what?

 **uwupan:** So what?

 **uwupan:** So what? Petir! This guy literally has more followers than you?

 **lightpetir:** So? 

**lightpetir:** It’s not like followers deem my worth. I rarely post anything.

 **uwupan:** Dey.

 **uwupan:** This guy is clearly more popular than you and Cahaya.

 **lightpetir:** And I should care cause?

**uwupan:** You’re being stubborn.

**lightpetir:** -_-

 **lightpetir:** Fine. I care now.

 **lightpetir:** Who’s account is that?

 **uwupan:** Who else? The transfer student.

 **lightpetir:** Hold up, what?

 **uwupan:** You read it.

 **lightpetir:** How were you able to get his username?

 **lightpetir:** No one dares approach him.

 **uwupan:** Hehe. I have my ways.

_[bbbyluvies logged on]_

**bbbyluvies:** What are you guys talking about?

 **lightpetir:** Gopal has the new kid’s username.

 **bbbyluvies:** Say what?!

 **bbbyluvies:** Gopal, do you have a death wish?!

 **uwupan:** Of course not.

 **lightpetir:** Then how do you have his username?

 **uwupan:** Duh, I asked his brother.

 **bbbyluvies:** Say what?!

 **lightpetir:** Are you insane?

 **uwupan:** Yish. His brother gave it to me.

 **lightpetir:** What.

 **bbbyluvies:** I’m not hallucinating am I?

 **lightpetir:** Let me refresh.

 **bbbyluvies:** Me too.

 **uwupan:** Dey.

 **lightpetir:** It’s really there.

 **bbbyluvies:** I’m not hallucinating.

 **uwupan:** Of course you’re not. 

**lightpetir:** Then how did you really get his username?

 **bbbyluvies:** Yeah. For reals this time.

 **uwupan:** I already told you guys!

 **bbbyluvies:** -_-

 **uwupan:** His brother gave it to me!

 **lightpetir:** Not possible.

 **bbbyluvies:** Agreed.

 **uwupan:** Dey! It’s true!

 **lightpetir:** Uh huh. Then explain why his brother gave you his username huh?

 **bbbyluvies:** Yeah, explain! There’s no way his brother would just give it to some random stranger.

 **lightpetir:** Dey!

 **uwupan:** Just so you know, there are strangers following his account.

 **lightpetir:** Uh huh. And one of those strangers happened to be you.

 **bbbyluvies:** Haha. Burn!

 **uwupan:** What?!

 **uwupan:** I didn’t follow him!

 **lightpetir:** Yeah sure.

 **lightpetir:** Double check the picture you sent before you say that you’re not following him.

 **bbbyluvies:** Savage!

 **uwupan:** Fine, fine.

 **uwupan:** So what if I followed him? What if he follows me back?

 **lightpetir:** Oh my god.

 **bbbyluvies:** Changing the conversation again.

 **uwupan:** What the– no I’m not!

**lightpetir:** Gopal.

 **uwupan:** I swear!

 **uwupan:** What if he follows me back? He’s not following anyone back despite his followers.

 **lightpetir:** Uh huh.

 **bbbyluvies:** Come on, spill the beans.

 **uwupan:** You guys are no fun.

 **uwupan:** His brother gave it to me during lunchtime, when I was waiting for you guys to come to the table. I was searching for the transfer student’s username on Instagram when his brother found out what I was doing.

 **lightpetir:** So I am going to assume that he found you struggling and decided to type it in for you?

**uwupan:** Yes. 

**uwupan:** That is exactly what happened.

 **bbbyluvies:** Oh my god.

 **lightpetir:** You certainly have a death wish.

 **uwupan:** No I don’t!

 **bbbyluvies:** Hmm.

 **uwupan:** Really! To be honest, we should be sorry about the people who happened to be his classmates!

 **bbbyluvies:** Right Gopal?

 **lightpetir:** Calm down Gopal. Stop acting like the kid is a threat.

 **uwupan:** I’m not!

 **bbbyluvies:** And you’re just patronizing me.

 **lightpetir:** Oof.

 **uwupan:** I’m not patronizing you, I just feel sorry for you and Yaya!

 **bbbyluvies:** We’re just classmates.

 **lightpetir:** Besides, it’s not like the kid is a serial killer. He hasn’t done anything wrong.

 **uwupan:** Yet.

 **bbbyluvies:** Oh my god.

 **lightpetir:** Gopal.

 **uwupan:** What?

 **lightpetir:** What’s wrong with you?

 **bbbyluvies:** The kid hasn’t done anything wrong and here you are hoping that he will.

 **lightpetir** : I honestly can't stand this.

_[lightpetir logged off]_

**uwupan:** Eh Petir?

 **bbbyluvies:** Me too.

_[bbbyluvies logged off]_

**uwupan:** Ying!

 **uwupan:** Don’t leave me alone here.

 **uwupan:** You guys are mean.

_[uwupan logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to note that I've written 20+ chapters of this work, I'm just posting it slowly.
> 
> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	8. Older Brother Group Nationwide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group was created on a Friday, the same week the transfer students arrive/transferred
> 
> I am so excited to post this chapter.

_[preciousangin created the group]_

_[preciousangin joined the chat]_

_[preciousangin invited lightpetir and softboytanah]_

_[preciousangin named the group Older Brother Group Nationwide]_

_[lightpetir joined the chat]_

_[softboytanah joined the chat]_

**lightpetir:** Um, why am I here?

 **softboytanah:** Eh? That’s the first thing you say Petir?

 **preciousangin:** How mean Petir.

 **lightpetir:** It’s true though. Why are you making another group chat? Don’t we have like a lot already.

 **softboytanah:** I’m already in three, counting this one.

 **preciousangin:** Nice. I’m in a lot of group chats. Although I sometimes talk in them.

 **lightpetir:** So are the two of you just going to talk about your group chat history?

 **preciousangin:** No!

 **softboytanah:** We were not going to talk about that!

 **lightpetir:** Hmm… if we’re not going to talk about anything else, I’ll log off.

 **preciousangin:** No wait!

 **softboytanah:** Don’t leave yet Petir!

 **lightpetir:** Hmm then, Angin, do you realize that Api has a huge crush on Air.

 **softboytanah:** Eh?

 **preciousangin:** What?

 **lightpetir:** What? You guys didn’t know?

 **softboytanah:** I actually don’t see it.

 **preciousangin:** Same. I didn’t know that as well.

 **lightpetir:** You guys are blind.

 **preciousangin:** Blind? Your brother has a crush on mine.

 **lightpetir:** Cahaya?

 **softboytanah:** Wait guys, don’t fight.

 **softboytanah:** If you guys are fighting.

 **lightpetir:** I actually don’t think that Cahaya likes Daun. Api on the other hand is very obvious about it.

 **preciousangin:** Well Air doesn’t seem very interested in the concept of crushes.

 **lightpetir:** Then that applies to Cahaya as well.

 **preciousangin:** Cahaya’s crush on Daun is very obvious. He doesn’t even bother to hide it.

 **softboytanah:** Guys.

 **lightpetir:** Are you sure? I’m his brother and I don’t even see it.

 **preciousangin:** It’s quite obvious Petir!

 **lightpetir:** If it’s obvious, then why can’t you see Api’s crush on Tanah’s brother then?

 **preciousangin:** Api doesn’t show it.

 **lightpetir:** Oh yeah? You’re his brother.

 **preciousangin:** And you’re Cahaya’s brother!

 **lightpetir:** Yeah? Maybe I just notice well how your brother is feeling.

 **preciousangin:** And maybe I just notice well how your brother is feeling.

 **softboytanah:** Wait a minute guys! Stop replying so fast!

 **preciousangin:** Mama!

 **lightpetir:** Mother!

 **softboytanah:** Eh?

 **preciousangin:** Tell us who’s the better brother at knowing their brother’s feelings!

 **lightpetir:** And don’t you dare say anything nice.

 **softboytanah:** Eh?

 **softboytanah:** Wait you guys!

 **softboytanah:** I don’t understand what you guys are saying anymore!

 **lightpetir:** Just tell us!

 **softboytanah:** Eh wait.

 **preciousangin:** Come on mama!

 **softboytanah:** Eh, uh, give me time to reply!

 **lightpetir:** Geez.

 **preciousangin:** Fine.

 **softboytanah:** Good.

 **softboytanah:** Okay here it is.

 **softboytanah:** The both of you are good brothers. Just because one of you failed to notice how your own brother is feeling isn’t something you both can fight about. If someone other than yourself notices how your own brother is feeling, don’t try to fight with them. You should accept the fact and try to notice how their feeling. Don’t let it get to you and try to accept this as something you need to look back on. Pay attention to them and notice the tiniest details if necessary.

 **preciousangin:** That’s actually some good advice.

 **lightpetir:** Yeah. Too bad I said not to say anything nice.

 **softboytanah:** Eh?

 **preciousangin:** It’s good advice but you didn’t tell us who’s the better brother.

 **lightpetir:** It’s advice. Not justice.

 **softboytanah:** Eh wait.

 **softboytanah:** You guys are good brothers!

 **softboytanah:** You both just didn’t notice how the other is feeling!

 **lightpetir:** Exactly.

 **preciousangin:** Whose the better brother?

 **lightpetir:** It’s me.

 **preciousangin:** No.

 **preciousangin:** It’s me.

 **lightpetir:** No.

 **preciousangin:** Yes.

 **softboytanah:** Guys!

 **softboytanah:** Just stop fighting!

 **softboytanah:** Settle this calmly!

 **preciousangin:** You’re right.

 **lightpetir:** Yeah.

 **softboytanah:** Thank you.

 **preciousangin:** Let’s exchange brothers and find out.

 **lightpetir:** For a week.

 **softboytanah:** Wait no!

 **softboytanah:** Don’t do that!

 **lightpetir:** It’s settled.

 **preciousangin:** A week it is.

 **softboytanah:** The both of you can’t settle it like that!

 **lightpetir:** Yes we can.

 **preciousangin:** We start next week.

 **lightpetir:** You better not back out.

 **preciousangin:** I won’t.

 **softboytanah:** Aren’t you guys listening to me?

 **softboytanah:** No one’s exchanging brothers!

 **preciousangin:** Good bye mama!

 **preciousangin:** Good luck for me!

 **lightpetir:** No me!

 **preciousangin:** We’ll see about that.

 **lightpetir:** We will.

_[lightpetir logged off]_

_[preciousangin logged off]_

**softboytanah:** The both of you aren’t listening to me!

_[softboytanah logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	9. Main Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversation happened on a Saturday, a week after Older Brother Group Nationwide was created.

_[uwupan logged on]_

**uwupan:** Oof.

**uwupan:** Haha. What happened to Angin and Petir?

**uwupan:** They looked so competitive all week.

_[bbbyluvies logged on]_

_[bbymccd logged on]_

_[softboytanah logged on]_

**bbymccd:** Haha. I would like to know as well.

**bbbyluvies:** Yeah. It was actually weird to see Cahaya go home with Angin and Api and Daun with Petir.

**softboytanah:** They were both being stubborn.

**uwupan:** Haha. What did they do?

**bbymccd:** It’s rare to see them be so competitive.

**bbbyluvies:** Haha. What did they do to be so stubborn?

**softboytanah:** I can’t tell you guys the details but they both had a fight on who the better brother is.

**softboytanah:** And they decided to settle it by exchanging brothers.

**uwupan:** Haha.

**bbbyluvies:** Oh my god.

**bbbyluvies:** I can’t stop laughing.

**bbymccd:** I didn’t know Petir cared about something like that.

**uwupan:** Me too.

**uwupan:** Because it looked like he doesn’t care about anything.

**softboytanah:** It’s actually not something you guys could laugh about.

**bbymccd:** Hmm. I agree.

**uwupan:** But still exchanging brothers?

**uwupan:** Are they masochists?

**bbbyluvies:** Haha.

**bbymccd:** Guys.

**bbymccd:** I’m actually worried about Api, Cahaya and Daun during that exchange.

**softboytanah:** I am too.

**softboytanah:** But it seems like their having a good time.

**softboytanah:** I actually don’t know what they were doing with that time.

**uwupan:** But still, exchanging brothers. What are they thinking about?

**bbbyluvies:** What do you think they were talking about?

**uwupan:** Probably something girly.

**bbbyluvies:** Something girly? Is that really what you could think about?

**uwupan:** Dey.

**uwupan:** What do girls talk about? Boys obviously.

**bbymccd:** Eh Gopal.

**softboytanah:** That seems a little biased don’t you think?

**uwupan:** There’s nothing biased about it. 

**uwupan:** I mean don’t Ying and Yaya usually talk about us? Boys?

**bbymccd:** If you put it that way.

**softboytanah:** It’s still biased.

**bbbyluvies:** Yeah. Gopal, you don’t even know what girls talk about.

**uwupan:** Of course I do!

**uwupan:** Fashion, boys, makeup, boys, shopping, boys, going to places, boys.

**softboytanah:** Eh? Gopal?

**bbbyluvies:** The majority of that are boys.

**bbymccd:** It does seem a bit biased.

**bbymccd:** Me and Ying don’t talk about those stuff.

**uwupan:** Of course you don’t.

**uwupan:** The two of you talk about studying, books, grades, studying, going on dates, studying, homework, studying.

**softboytanah:** Gopal.

**bbymccd:** We talk about school regulations as well you know.

**bbbyluvies:** And we talk about you guys as well.

**softboytanah:** That’s sweet.

**bbymccd:** Your welcome.

**uwupan:** Flattery won’t get you anywhere Ying.

**bbbyluvies:** …

**bbbyluvies:** I just remembered something.

**softboytanah:** ?

**bbymccd:** What did you remember Ying?

**bbbyluvies:** Didn’t you tell me Gopal that you’d pay your debt today?

_[uwupan logged off]_

**bbbyluvies:** Oh no you don’t Gopal.

_[bbbyluvies logged off]_

**softboytanah:** Gopal.

**bbymccd:** That’s Gopal for you.

**softboytanah:** Yeah.

**softboytanah:** How are you and Ying by the way Yaya? I wasn’t able to ask.

**bbymccd:** Oh, we’re doing great mama, thanks for asking!

**softboytanah:** That’s good. I wanted to ask you after the meeting but it turns out that I had to do some more extra work.

**bbymccd:** Hehe. It’s okay. 

**bbymccd:** Oh, I wanted to ask you something mama!

**softboytanah:** What is it Yaya?

**bbymccd:** Want to help me make my biscuits?

**softboytanah:** Ah um.

**softboytanah:** I don’t want to be a bother. Besides, Angin and Air will help you right? I don’t want to bother.

**bbymccd:** Angin and Air won’t be helping me this time!

**bbymccd:** So you could help me mama! Will you?

**softboytanah:** Ah. I don’t know when I’m going to be free though.

**bbymccd:** We won’t have any meetings next week and this week. I made sure that all the paperwork are finished and passed in time so you don’t have anything to worry mama. Yours should be the last batch. So will you help me?

**softboytanah:** Okay. I will.

**bbymccd:** Yay.

**bbymccd:** I’ll message you the details when!

**bbymccd:** Thanks mama! Love you!

_[bbymccd logged off]_

**softboytanah:** Love you too.

**softboytanah:** What did I get myself into.

_[softboytanah logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	10. Main Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Continuation of the last conversation (Chapter 9) an hour later.
> 
> I always wanted to write this.

_[orangexxboy logged on]_

**orangexxboy:** Lol.

**orangexxboy:** Haha look what you’ve gotten yourself into mother.

_[airqznv logged on]_

**airqznv:** Haha tragic.

**orangexxboy:**!?

**orangexxboy:** Air?! Is that you?!

**airqznv:** I forgot that you’re part of this too.

**orangexxboy:** OMG

**orangexxboy:** What are you doing?

**orangexxboy:** This is really rare of you?!

**airqznv:** Don’t reply so fast.

**airqznv:** It’s tiring to type and read.

**orangexxboy:** Oh sorry. 

**orangexxboy:** Ah, what are you doing?

**airqznv:** Tanah made me do this.

**orangexxboy:** Oh. Why is mother making you do… this?

**airqznv:** I told him to accompany me to the convenience store.

**airqznv:** But he’s busy and told me to ask someone from the chat to accompany me or that I’ll join with whoever is going to the convenience store.

**orangexxboy:** I can come with you!

**airqznv:** No.

**orangexxboy:** What why?

**orangexxboy:** I’m willing here!

**airqznv:** You’ll bother me.

**orangexxboy:** No I won’t!

**orangexxboy:** I promise!

**airqznv:** You’ll talk nonstop.

**orangexxboy:** I’ll keep quiet if you tell me to!

**orangexxboy:** I wouldn’t make a sound! I promise!

**airqznv:** Hmm.

**airqznv:** Fine.

**orangexxboy:** Yes!

**airqznv:** Pick me up at 8.

_[airqznv logged off]_

**orangexxboy:** Eh?

**orangexxboy:** Eh?

_[orangexxboy logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	11. Main Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversation happened after last week’s (Chapter 10) conversation.

_[uwupan logged on]_

**uwupan:** Oh my god.

**uwupan:** What’s wrong with that transfer student?

_[lightpetir logged on]_

_[fantastic_cahaya logged on]_

**lightpetir:** Oh my god.

**lightpetir:** What’s wrong with you dissing the new kid?

**fantastic_cahaya:** Ha. What’s the problem now Gopal?

**uwupan:** The transfer student rejected Yaya and Ying’s offer of studying with them. Who rejects that?

**fantastic_cahaya:** Petir obviously.

**lightpetir:** Hey!

**fantastic_cahaya:** Although that is weird.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Yaya and Ying rarely invites any one to study with them. And to think that they invited the transfer student.

**uwupan:** See what I mean? And the transferee just straight out rejected them!

**uwupan:** The guts of the dude.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Wait, you guys are just across from their classroom right?

**lightpetir:** You and mother sit right beside the window right? By the hallway?

**uwupan:** Yeah! We saw the whole exchange and the transferee just rejected them!

**uwupan:** Quite harshly to be in fact!

**fantastic_cahaya:** Wow. The dude doesn’t know how to respect ladies.

**lightpetir:** Speak for yourself.

**fantastic_cahaya:** What?

**uwupan:** Dey.

**uwupan:** Are we still talking about the transferee?

**fantastic_cahaya:** If you want to gossip go on ahead.

**lightpetir:** Don’t encourage him Cahaya.

**fantastic_cahaya:** I’m not.

_[softboytanah logged on]_

**softboytanah:** Sorry for bothering but Gopal have you seen my pencil case? I could have sworn that I placed it inside my bag.

**uwupan:** Mama! About the transferee, you saw it right?

**softboytanah:** Saw what?

**uwupan:** The transferee rejecting Yaya and Ying’s offer for a group study? Dey we sit right beside the window! How could you not see?

**softboytanah:** Eh? I never look at the other classroom.

**softboytanah:** And Yaya and Ying offered the transfer student for a group study?

**lightpetir:** You don’t seem very surprised mother.

**fantastic_cahaya:** In fact, you seem very confused.

**uwupan:** Dey mama! Why are you confused?

**softboytanah:** I’m confused by which transfer student you guys are talking about. There are two you know.

**uwupan:** Dey! The one that sits right across us from the window!

**softboytanah:** Eh? He does?

**fantastic_cahaya:** Wait a minute mother.

**lightpetir:** Have you even seen what the new kid looks like?

**softboytanah:** No?

**uwupan:** WHAT.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Wow.

**lightpetir:** Why? Aren’t you part of the council or something? 

**lightpetir:** Weren’t you like in charge of their tour?

**uwupan:** Yeah! What’s with that?

**softboytanah:** Yaya was the one in charge of their tour. I had to do paperwork.

**fantastic_cahaya:** But how is that possible?

**lightpetir:** Yeah. Your classroom is just across from his.

**uwupan:** Mama, it’s been 3 weeks. 3 weeks!?

**uwupan:** Don’t tell me that from the span of those weeks you haven’t seen what he looks like?

**softboytanah:** Um yes?

**uwupan:** !?

**fantastic_cahaya:** My mother. How unsocial you are.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Even more unsocial than Petir here.

**lightpetir:** Hey!

**uwupan:** But how is that possible? Not even a glimpse?

**softboytanah:** No?

**softboytanah:** I guess our paths haven’t crossed yet. I don’t know.

**uwupan:** Um yeah. How is that even possible? I see him like every day.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Me too. When he passes through my classroom to go to the fourth years.

**lightpetir:** Isn’t his brother in his last year?

**uwupan:** He is.

**softboytanah:** You guys seem to know a lot about him.

**lightpetir:** What no.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Impossible.

**lightpetir:** Gopal is the one who seems to know about him. Probably stalked him.

**uwupan:** I don’t!

**fantastic_cahaya:** Probably does.

**softboytanah:** Gopal stalking is bad.

**uwupan:** Yes mama.

**uwupan:** About your pencil case, I think I have it with me.

**softboytanah:** Oh thanks.

**uwupan:** Let me just check.

**softboytanah:** Okay.

**lightpetir:** Why would Gopal have it?

**fantastic_cahaya:** He doesn’t seem like the type of person who keep stuff.

**softboytanah:** No. I think I gave it to Gopal when I was looking for something inside my bag.

**softboytanah:** Or that I forgot to place it inside… I can’t remember.

**fantastic_cahaya:** You need to take a break mother.

**fantastic_cahaya:** You might start to forget about your sons and your work.

**lightpetir:** What the heck.

**softboytanah:** What no.

**softboytanah:** Why are you and Ying living that illusion?

**fantastic_cahaya:** It’s fun to think about it this way.

**lightpetir:** Your enjoying this.

**fantastic_cahaya:** What can I say? I’m living this out.

**uwupan:** Mama.

**uwupan:** About your pencil case.

**uwupan:** You see, you did return it to your bag after you looked for your English textbook and after that I sort of got it out and forgot to return it.

**softboytanah:** That’s okay. Do you have it?

**uwupan:** I left it in school.

**softboytanah:** Gopal!

**fantastic_cahaya:** Called it.

**lightpetir:** Why would you do that Gopal?

**uwupan:** I was distracted!

**softboytanah:** By what?

**fantastic_cahaya:** The promise of information?

**lightpetir:** Gossip?

**uwupan:** Those are exactly the same.

**softboytanah:** I don’t think so.

**softboytanah:** Anways, Gopal.

**uwupan:** I was distracted by the transferee!

**fantastic_cahaya:** And why would you be distracted by him?

**softboytanah:** No wait. 

**softboytanah:** Gopal, don’t tell me you have a crush on the transfer student.

**lightpetir:** … WTF

**fantastic_cahaya:** Hmm.

**uwupan:** What the!

**uwupan:** No!

**uwupan:** I don’t.

**softboytanah:** How could I not see it?

**fantastic_cahaya:** You’re just tired mother.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Take a break.

**uwupan:** Mama I swear to you, I do not have a crush on him.

**lightpetir:** It seems weird to think about Gopal having a crush on someone.

**lightpetir:** So foreign to think about.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Agreed.

**softboytanah:** It’s okay Gopal.

**softboytanah:** Your secret is safe with us.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Yes.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Your secret is safe with everyone in the group.

**uwupan:** Dey!

**lightpetir:** Good luck with it or something.

**uwupan:** DEY!

**fantastic_cahaya:** Best wishes to you Gopal.

**uwupan:** You guys are not listening to me

**softboytanah:** It’s okay to deny it Gopal.

**softboytanah:** It really is.

**uwupan:** DEY!

**softboytanah:** Anyways, I should get going now.

**softboytanah:** Goodbye and good luck Gopal! 

_[softboytanah logged off]_

**lightpetir:** I should too.

_[lightpetir logged off]_

**fantastic_cahaya:** Me three.

_[fantastic_cahaya logged off]_

**uwupan:** DEY!

**uwupan:** Don’t just leave!

**uwupan:** Dey!

**uwupan:** I’m going to tell you guys one last time I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON THE TRANSFEREE!

_[uwupan logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	12. Main Chat

_[cuteleaff logged on]_

**cuteleaff:** Eh? Gopal?

 **cuteleaff:** You have a crush on the transfer student?

_[uwupan logged on]_

**uwupan:** Daun no!

 **uwupan:** I don’t have a crush on the transferee!

 **uwupan:** For the last time!

 **cuteleaff:** It’s okay to deny it Gopal.

 **uwupan:** I’m not denying anything!

 **uwupan:** I DO NOT LIKE HIM!

 **cuteleaff:** Denial is very common Gopal, it’s okay.

 **uwupan:** What the

 **uwupan:** What are you talking about?

 **cuteleaff:** Denial is very common. It’s okay to deny your feelings Gopal because sooner or later you’ll realize them yourself.

 **uwupan:** Are you giving me love advice?!

 **cuteleaff:** Yes!

 **cuteleaff:** Is it helpful?

 **uwupan:** I told you Daun, I don’t like him!

 **uwupan:** Save your advice for someone else!

 **cuteleaff:** So my advice is not very helpful?

 **cuteleaff:** Q_Q

 **uwupan:** Ah no wait Daun!

 **uwupan:** Don’t cry!

 **uwupan:** Don’t start crying in class!

 **uwupan:** We’ll be in trouble!

 **uwupan:** Your advice is good Daun!

 **uwupan:** Very good!

 **uwupan:** Don’t cry Daun!

 **uwupan:** Cahaya will kill me!

_[bbymccd logged on]_

**bbymccd:** Ahem.

 **uwupan:** Yaya!


	13. Younger Brothers Assemble!

_[orangexxboy logged on]_

**orangexxboy:** Ahahahaha

_[fantastic_cahaya logged on]_

**fantastic_cahaya:** What’s wrong with you?

 **orangexxboy:** Cahaya! Did you hear?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Hear what?

 **orangexxboy:** 😂😂

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Hurry up Api.

 **orangexxboy:** Okay, okay.

 **orangexxboy:** Daun got detention.

 **orangexxboy:** 😂😂😂😂

 **fantastic_cahaya:** HE WHAT?!

 **orangexxboy:** Detention. 😂

 **fantastic_cahaya:** HOW DID HE GET DETENTION?!

 **orangexxboy:** He started crying in class. And everyone panicked why he started crying then the teacher found out that he was using his phone and gave him detention. 😂😂

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Crying?!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Who made him cry?!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** And why was he using his phone during class?!

 **orangexxboy:** 😂😂😂😂

 **orangexxboy:** Why don’t you check the main chat. 😂😂

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yeesh.

_[fantastic_cahaya logged off]_

**orangexxboy:** 😂😂

_[orangexxboy logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	14. softboytanah

**orangexxboy:** Mother!

 **softboytanah:** Whoa.

 **softboytanah:** Api, that’s quite sudden of you.

 **orangexxboy:** I like Air.

 **softboytanah:** Eh?

 **softboytanah:** Wait, wait, wait.

 **softboytanah:** You like Air?!

 **orangexxboy:** Yes.

 **orangexxboy:** I would like you to know since you are his brother and my mother.

 **softboytanah:** Wait, Api, don’t say it like that.

 **orangexxboy:** Like what?

 **softboytanah:** Never mind but why are you telling me this? For me to be sure of your intentions of course.

**orangexxboy:** Well uh.

 **orangexxboy:** I would like to date him. Can I have your blessing?

 **softboytanah:** You confessed to Air?!

 **orangexxboy:** I haven’t but I plan to confess to him when he’s comfortable around me.

 **softboytanah:** That’s sweet of you Api.

 **orangexxboy:** Thanks.

 **orangexxboy:** So will you give me your blessing?

 **softboytanah:** Of course Api. Make sure to take care of him and don’t hurt him. If you do, you’ll get an earful from me.

 **orangexxboy:** I promise you mother I won’t hurt Air!

 **softboytanah:** Okay.

 **softboytanah:** But it’s going to be hard you know? With how Air is.

 **orangexxboy:** Don’t worry mother, I already know the challenge when I decided to pursue him.

 **softboytanah:** Pursue?

 **orangexxboy:** And I’ll do my best! Thank you for giving me your blessing mother!

 **softboytanah:** Wait Api!

 **softboytanah:** Don’t leave yet!

 **softboytanah:** Api!


	15. Main Chat

_[fantastic_cahaya logged on]_

**fantastic_cahaya:** Mother.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Mother dear.

_[lightpetir logged on]_

_[softboytanah logged on]_

**lightpetir:** Ew.

 **lightpetir:** That’s awfully nice of you Cahaya.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Then why are you here?

 **softboytanah:** What is it Cahaya?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** You seem very friendly with the transfer student.

 **softboytanah:** Fang?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Is that his name now?

 **lightpetir:** Ew.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Go away brother.

 **softboytanah:** Yes? Why are you asking Cahaya?

 **lightpetir:** I’m curious too.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Go away!

 **lightpetir:** No.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Then keep quiet.

 **softboytanah:** Um.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I haven’t forgotten about you mother. Don’t worry.

 **softboytanah:** Okay?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** You see mother, you and ‘Fang’ have become quite close for the past few days, spending time as often as the two of you can.

 **lightpetir:** Pathetic choice of words Sherlock.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Petir, I’m warning you.

 **lightpetir:** I’m older than you.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I’m smarter than you.

 **softboytanah:** Now guys, don’t start fighting.

 **lightpetir:** We’re not fighting.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** We’re communicating.

 **softboytanah:** Don’t start with me Cahaya.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Sorry mother.

 **softboytanah:** You too, Petir.

 **lightpetir:** Sorry mother.

 **softboytanah:** Anyways, what are you trying to say Cahaya?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I don’t want to jump into any conclusions but mother, do you like ‘Fang’ the same way Gopal does?

 **lightpetir:** Oh.

 **softboytanah:** No!

 **softboytanah:** I don’t like Fang that way! I would never do that to Gopal!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Of course, I was just asking.

 **lightpetir:** Why would you assume that Cahaya?

 **softboytanah:** We’re just friends.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I know.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I don’t have any evidence to prove that.

 **softboytanah:** What are you trying to prove?

_[fantastic_cahaya logged off]_

**softboytanah:** Eh Cahaya?

 **lightpetir:** Wow. To think that he would log off. I’ll go check on him mother. Goodbye.

 **softboytanah:** Goodbye.

_[lightpetir logged off]_

_[softboytanah logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	16. softboytanah

**uwupan:** Dey mama!

**uwupan:** Dey!

**uwupan:** Dey!

**softboytanah:** What is it Gopal?

**uwupan:** Did you ever notice that he looks at you from across the window?

**softboytanah:** What?

**uwupan:** I’m taking about the transferee.

**softboytanah:** Fang?

**uwupan:** Yes, yes.

**uwupan:** Now answer the question.

**softboytanah:** No? Does he?

**uwupan:** Dey, he does.

**uwupan:** Why haven’t you notice?

**softboytanah:** I never did. I told you I never look at the classroom across us.

**softboytanah:** How are you sure of this?

**uwupan:** Dey, his staring is so obvious. He’s not even trying to hide it.

**uwupan:** I bet that the entire Class 2-A knows about it.

**softboytanah:** You don’t have to go assuming Gopal! Maybe he was just looking at the hall?

**uwupan:** The hall happens to be you.

**softboytanah:** Oh Gopal, please don’t hate me because of that.

**uwupan:** What?

**softboytanah:** I know why your confronting me about this.

**softboytanah:** But there’s no proof that Fang actually does. And if he does, you can hate me all you want.

**uwupan:** …

**uwupan:**

**uwupan:** Mama no.

**uwupan:** I don’t like the transferee.

**softboytanah:** Oh Gopal, please don’t say that.

**uwupan:** Mama no.

**softboytanah:** Please Gopal.

**softboytanah:** There’s still no proof! Maybe it was just a misunderstanding?

**uwupan:** Mama no.

**uwupan:** Look, I can’t argue with you all day.

**uwupan:** Goodbye.

**softboytanah:** Gopal!

**softboytanah:** No wait!

**softboytanah:** Don’t go!

**softboytanah:** Gopal!


	17. Main Chat

_[airqznv logged on]_

**airqznv:** All right who did it?

_[cuteleaff logged on]_

**cuteleaff:** Air?

_[lightpetir logged on]_

**lightpetir:** Whoa, this is very rare of you.

 **airqznv:** Answer the question.

 **cuteleaff:** Eh? Who did what Air?

 **airqznv:** Make Tanah cry.

 **cuteleaff:** Eh?!

 **lightpetir:** Woo in their ight mend woild so dat?

 **cuteleaff:** ????

 **airqznv:** What?

 **lightpetir:** Sorry, I was choking.

 **cuteleaff:** Eh?! Are you okay?

 **lightpetir:** Yeah.

 **lightpetir:** What I meant to say is that who in their right mind would do that?

 **airqznv:** It could be one of you guys.

 **cuteleaff:** Eh?

 **lightpetir:** Your accusing us Air?

 **airqznv:** Well what am I going to do? Blame the unblamable?

 **lightpetir:** No but you can’t just go and accuse us for making mother cry.

 **cuteleaff:** Petir’s right Air!

 **cuteleaff:** You can’t say it’s us!

 **airqznv:** Well it has got to be one of you guys. No one dares make Tanah cry.

_[airqznv logged off]_

**cuteleaff:** Air is suddenly scary.

 **lightpetir:** Yeah, that gave me the chills.

 **cuteleaff:** I don’t want to go to school anymore.

 **lightpetir:** Shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	18. Main Chat

_[bbbyluvies logged on]_

**bbbyluvies:** It was Gopal.

**bbbyluvies:** Gopal made mama cry.

_[airqznv logged on]_

**airqznv:** Got it


	19. Main Chat

_[cuteleaff logged on]_

**cuteleaff:** Did Gopal escape?

_[bbymccd logged on]_

_[preciousangin logged on]_

**bbymccd:** Gopal already apologized.

**preciousangin:** But what did Gopal do to make mama cry?

**cuteleaff:** I don’t know.

**cuteleaff:** All I know is that Air was scary.

**bbymccd:** It’s okay Daun.

**preciousangin:** Yeah Daun. Air is not scary anymore.

**preciousangin:** Air is just calming himself now.

**cuteleaff:** He was chasing Gopal.

**bbymccd:** That was a while ago.

**cuteleaff:** Air and Gopal just passed our classroom.

**preciousangin:** I don’t think I can convince you anymore Daun.

**cuteleaff:** I need Cahaya.

_[cuteleaff logged off]_

**bbymccd:** Of course he went to look for Cahaya. He might pass by soon.

**preciousangin:** Yeah and speaking of Cahaya.

**preciousangin:** Hey Yaya, did you know that Daun didn’t want to come to school today?

**bbymccd:** Why? What happened?

**preciousangin:** Air gave Daun a fright in the morning and the next thing I knew Petir and Cahaya were at our doorstep.

**bbymccd:** Oo, then what happened?

**preciousangin:** Cahaya convinced Daun to come to school.

**preciousangin:** And to think that Petir actually came with Cahaya! He never wants to walk to school with us, let alone with me!

**bbymccd:** That’s actually sweet of Petir.

**preciousangin:** I know right?

**bbymccd:** Especially Cahaya.

**preciousangin:** Right? I’m actually glad the two of them came, if not Daun wouldn’t come to school at all! Although I think he got scared of Air again.

**bbymccd:** Yeah.

_[lightpetir logged on]_

**lightpetir:** So this is why you’re smiling.

**preciousangin:** Oh no!

_[preciousangin logged off]_

_[lightpetir logged off]_

**bbymccd:** Boys.

_[bbymccd logged off]_


	20. Mama Tanah’s Potential Husband Discussion Group

_[bbymccd logged on]_

**bbymccd:** Hey guys, there’s something I wanted to talk about.

_[bbbyluvies logged on]_

**bbbyluvies:** What is it Yaya?

_[uwupan logged on]_

**uwupan:** Yeah.

 **bbymccd:** It’s about mama’s relationship with Fang.

 **uwupan:** The transferee?

 **bbbyluvies:** Oh, don’t get jealous Gopal.

 **bbymccd:** Oh my, how rude of me Gopal.

 **bbbyluvies:** Yaya didn’t mean any harm Gopal. You know that right?

 **uwupan:** Oh my god, I don’t like him that way!

 **uwupan:** I don’t have a crush on the transferee!

 **bbymccd:** I’m really sorry Gopal.

 **uwupan:** Nobody is listening to me!

 **bbbyluvies:** Haha.

 **bbbyluvies:** Anyways, why do you want to talk about that Yaya? You’re not trying to hurt Gopal’s feelings are you?

 **uwupan:** Ying.

 **bbymccd:** No! I’m not! It’s just that I think Fang likes mama.

 **bbymccd:** The same way Gopal does.

 **uwupan:** I’m just going to say this one last time, I DON’T LIKE THE TRANSFEREE THAT WAY!

 **bbbyluvies:** Uh huh.

 **bbbyluvies:** Why?

 **bbymccd:** Well have you seen the way he looks at him?

 **bbbyluvies:** Now that you mention it, I noticed that whenever I glance at his direction, he seems to be looking outside the window. I thought that maybe he wasn’t interested with interacting but I also noticed that he looks out the window during class. 

**bbbyluvies:** I thought that he was staring at someone from the other class but I realized that he’s only staring/glancing at mama. Mama only. How weird, creepy and sweet is that?

 **bbymccd:** Aw.

 **uwupan:** Dey, you noticed that now? I noticed it a long time ago!

 **bbymccd:** Oh Gopal. Don’t be too hard on yourself.

 **bbbyluvies:** Oh my god. This is just too funny.

 **uwupan:** Dey.

 **bbymccd:** Gopal, if you don’t want to talk about this, we could stop.

 **bbymccd:** I’m sorry if I brought this up.

 **uwupan:** Dey!

 **uwupan:** Don’t you dare stop gossiping!

 **uwupan:** And I don’t like the transferee. Period.

 **bbbyluvies:** Okay. 😂

 **bbymccd:** If you say so.

 **uwupan:** Anyways, I already told mama about it.

 **bbymccd:** About what?

 **bbbyluvies:** Oh my god.

 **bbbyluvies:** You told mama that Fang stares at him?!

 **uwupan:** I did.

 **bbymccd:** How did he react?

 **uwupan:** Uh…

 **bbbyluvies:** OMG?! Is this why mama cried last week? Because you told him and you were harsh on him?!

 **uwupan:** What! No!

 **bbymccd:** Gopal! Don’t let jealousy get the best of you! He’s our friend.

 **bbbyluvies:** And our mother!

 **bbymccd:** You can’t let that tear our friendship apart!

 **uwupan:** DEY!

 **uwupan:** I was not jealous!

 **bbbyluvies:** Hmm…

 **bbymccd:** How did you react?

 **uwupan:** Yaya.

 **bbbyluvies:** Seriously Gopal, how did you react?

 **uwupan:** Nothing! I just told him that Fang stares at him then mama thought I was jealous and then…

 **bbymccd:** And then?

 **uwupan:** I think the way I ended the conversation was just too harsh that mama thought differently.

 **bbbyluvies:** OoO

 **bbbyluvies:** Gopal!

 **uwupan:** I didn’t mean to say it like that! I honestly didn’t mean it!

 **bbbyluvies:** Making your own mother and best friend cry. How could you Gopal?

 **uwupan:** I already apologized to mama!

 **bbbyluvies:** But you still made him cry.

 **uwupan:** Mother forgave me!

 **bbymccd:** It’s okay Ying. The damage has been done.

**bbbyluvies:** Hmm.

 **uwupan:** Yaya, you’re making it sound like I did something wrong.

 **bbbyluvies:** You did!

 **uwupan:** I already said I was sorry!

 **bbymccd:** Come on you two, it’s already done. Gopal can’t undo it and neither can we.

 **bbbyluvies:** Hmm… You’re lucky that Yaya is here or else I would have to teach you a lesson.

 **bbymccd:** Ying.

 **uwupan:** Oh yeah?

 **bbymccd:** Gopal.

 **bbymccd:** Can we just continue our conversation? Without any interruptions?

 **bbbyluvies:** Fine.

 **uwupan:** Fine.

 **bbymccd:** Good. Now where were we?

 **bbbyluvies:** The part where Gopal told mama that Fang stares at him.

 **bbymccd:** Oh right, so did anything change between them?

 **bbbyluvies:** Did mama confront Fang calmly?

 **uwupan:** You’re being sarcastic Ying but I would have to say no.

 **bbymccd:** Eh?

 **bbbyluvies:** Even after you told mama that Fang stares at him, he’s not awkward about it?

 **uwupan:** No. Not to mention that a day ago, mama FINALLY looked at your classroom.

 **bbymccd:** Oh my.

 **bbbyluvies:** He did?!

 **uwupan:** He LEGIT looked. Even I saw it in slow motion.

 **bbymccd:** Did he caught Fang staring?

 **uwupan:** He did.

 **bbbyluvies:** Then what did he do?! Tell me Gopal!

 **bbymccd:** I would like to know as well.

 **uwupan:** You were mad at me a while ago Ying.

 **bbbyluvies:** Yeesh.

 **bbbyluvies:** It already happened.

 **uwupan:** Uh huh.

 **bbymccd:** Come on Gopal.

 **uwupan:** Fine, fine, fine.

 **uwupan:** He smiled.

 **uwupan:** He freaking smiled at him.

 **bbbyluvies:** !?!?!?!?!?!!??!

 **bbymccd:** What 

**uwupan:** You read it.

 **bbbyluvies:** Oh my god?!?!?! 

**bbbyluvies:** My heart.

 **bbymccd:** I didn’t expect that.

 **uwupan:** I’m not yet done.

 **bbbyluvies:** Eh? There’s more?!

 **uwupan:** Of course there’s more content. What did you expect?

 **bbbyluvies:** Yeesh, just get on with it.

 **bbymccd:** Ying.

 **uwupan:** After mama smiled at him, he blushed. I repeat the transferee FREAKING BLUSHED at mama’s smile.

 **bbbyluvies:** No one can resist mama’s smile.

 **bbbyluvies:** I wish I saw that happen! Why didn’t I look when it did?

 **uwupan:** Hah.

 **bbymccd:** I’m fangirling right now and at the same time I’m feeling sorry for you Gopal.

 **uwupan:** …

 **bbbyluvies:** 😂

 **bbymccd:** Gopal?

 **uwupan:** Let me make things clear, I do not have a crush on the TRANSFEREE. Never was and never will be. I will never even ever have a crush on someone like him and I have very high hopes that the transferee has a huge crush on mama and I don’t want anything, even you and Ying to assume that I have a crush on the transferee, to hold them back! 

**bbbyluvies:** O0O

 **bbymccd:** Oh my Gopal.

 **uwupan:** So if I hear anymore accusations of me having a crush on the transferee, I swear I will blow up. 

**bbbyluvies:** ehiu. Are you threatening us?

 **bbbyluvies:** Cause if you are, you won’t make it out alive.

 **bbymccd:** Ying.

 **uwupan:** Yeesh.

 **uwupan:** So what? I can’t do a threat right?

 **bbbyluvies:** Oh so you were threatening us? Oh, good for you.

 **bbymccd:** GUYS!

 **bbymccd:** This is not the time to be fighting! This is really something I wanna talk about and if you guys will just fight over it then I’ll stop talking and find other people to talk this about!

 **uwupan:** Ah, Yaya don’t go!

 **bbbyluvies:** Yeah Yaya, don’t go!

 **uwupan:** Don’t log out without finishing the gossip!

 **bbbyluvies:** Haiya, is gossip really what you’re after?

 **uwupan:** No. It’s because Yaya wants to talk about this and it’s rare for Yaya to willingly talk about this.

**bbbyluvies:** Hmm…

 **uwupan:** Dey.

 **bbbyluvies:** Fine.

 **bbymccd:** Are you guys done fighting now?

 **uwupan:** Yes.

 **bbbyluvies:** Yes.

 **bbymccd:** Good.

 **bbymccd:** So where were we?

 **bbbyluvies:** Mama smiling at Fang.

 **uwupan:** Transferee blushing hard.

 **bbymccd:** Oh yes. Do you think it’s mutual?

 **uwupan:** Yes.

 **bbbyluvies:** Definitely.

 **uwupan:** Absolutely. 

**bbymccd:** I do too.

 **uwupan:** Wait Yaya, I have a question.

 **bbymccd:** What is it Gopal?

 **uwupan:** Why are you suddenly interested in their relationship?

 **bbbyluvies:** I am too. Why Yaya?

**bbymccd:** Because I bumped into them at the convenience store a while ago.

**uwupan:** Say what?!

 **bbbyluvies:** kjfh

 **uwupan:** You could have said that a while ago and we would be talking nonstop! 

**bbbyluvies:** Agreed!!!!!!!

 **uwupan:** But what are they doing at the convenience store together? Come on Yaya! TELL US!

 **bbbyluvies:** Spill the beans!!!!!

 **bbymccd:** Yeah.

 **bbymccd:** I was trying to find curry spices and chocolate because I ran out of them at home. When I was choosing what kind of chocolate I should buy, I bumped into mama. I thought it was just him but Fang arrived carrying a basket. I thought nothing of it that was until Fang asked mama if he got the right brand of toothpaste. And that was when I realized that they were actually buying goods together.

 **bbbyluvies:** Oh my gods!!!

 **bbbyluvies:** My heart.

 **uwupan:** I have the same reaction as Ying but why are you buying curry spices and chocolate? Are you making curry with chocolate?

 **bbymccd:** What are you talking about Gopal? They’re for my biscuits.

 **uwupan:** Your biscuits?!

 **bbbyluvies:** Your biscuits?!

 **bbymccd:** Yes! They’re already in the oven, do you guys want some?

 **uwupan:** Um no thanks.

 **bbbyluvies:** Thanks for the offer Yaya but I bet Angin wants all of it.

 **uwupan:** Uh huh. He probably won’t have enough if we take some.

 **bbymccd:** Eh? I’ll make sure that you guys will have some! Yup, I’ll save the both of you a packet or two of my biscuits!

 **bbbyluvies:** We don’t want to trouble you Yaya.

 **uwupan:** Yeah Yaya! You don’t have to save us a packet or two.

 **bbymccd:** Nonsense! What friends are for!

 **bbbyluvies:** Yeah.

 **uwupan:** Thanks Yaya.

 **bbymccd:** Now, what do you think they were doing?

 **uwupan:** Aside from shopping together, I think they were sleeping over at whoever’s house.

 **bbymccd:** Shopping?

 **bbbyluvies:** Oo!! Great theory Gopal!

 **uwupan:** Of course.

 **bbbyluvies:** Whose house are they sleeping over? Who do you think Gopal?

 **uwupan:** I think it’s mama’s house.

 **bbymccd:** Mama’s? Why?

 **uwupan:** Dey, do you think that mama will leave Air alone?

 **bbbyluvies:** Yeah. But Tok Kasa is there at the house isn’t he?

 **bbymccd:** That’s true. Tok Kasa rarely leaves the house so Air can’t possibly be left alone.

 **uwupan:** True.

 **uwupan:** But then again why would they have a sleepover?

 **bbbyluvies:** Who knows??!?!?! Anything could happen in a sleepover! Anything!

 **uwupan:** Like confessions.

 **bbbyluvies:** They might confess.

 **uwupan:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **bbbyluvies:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **bbymccd:** Guys, calm down.

 **bbymccd:** Confessing might be going a bit too far. Their friendship hasn’t even reached a month yet.

 **bbbyluvies:** So? Anything can happen!?

 **bbbyluvies:** Anything!

 **bbymccd:** Ying let me remind you that we have been friends for 3 years and 1 month and 13 days, and we have been dating for 2 years now. Our relationship didn’t escalate that quickly.

 **uwupan:** Oof.

 **uwupan:** Facts 😂 😂

 **bbbyluvies:** Ahehe.

 **bbbyluvies:** Your right. Sorry Yaya.

 **bbymccd:** :)

 **uwupan:** Before anything else happens, did you guys forget the fact that transferee asked mama if he got the right brand of toothpaste?

 **uwupan:** Toothpaste.

 **uwupan:** Why were they buying toothpaste?!?!?

 **bbbyluvies:** OoO

 **bbbyluvies:** Your right Gopal! How could we forget that fact!

 **uwupan:** Yaya! What were they buying?!

 **bbbyluvies:** Tell us!

 **uwupan:** TELL US!

 **bbymccd:** Okay.

 **bbymccd:** Stop replying so fast!

 **bbbyluvies:** Oops.

 **uwupan:** Sorry.

 **bbymccd:** Okay. If I can recall, the items in the basket were toilet paper, toothbrushes, cocoa and a few bags of junk food, probably for Air. In addition to the toothpaste and a bag of chocolate chips Fang and mama added. 

**bbymccd:** That’s all I can recall.

 **bbbyluvies:** Toothbrushes?

 **uwupan:** Toilet paper?

 **bbbyluvies:** That’s basic everyday stuff!

 **uwupan:** And their buying together?

 **bbbyluvies:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **uwupan:** YYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **bbbyluvies:** They’re buying stuff together!

 **uwupan:** Next thing you know is that they’re doing groceries together.

 **bbbyluvies:** I can see that already.

 **uwupan:** Just imagine it.

 **bbbyluvies:** Just the two of them together.

 **uwupan:** Alone.

 **bbymccd:** With Air.

 **bbbyluvies:** Yaya!

 **uwupan:** Dey!

 **bbymccd:** I’m sorry.

 **bbymccd:** The both of you are getting out of hand. The both of you are replying so fast that I almost didn’t know what the two of you are talking about.

 **uwupan:** Yeah, yeah.

 **bbbyluvies:** But you didn’t have to say that.

 **uwupan:** Yeah! Why?

 **bbymccd:** Ahaha. Sorry.

 **bbymccd:** Although the both of you are thinking too big.

 **uwupan:** Dey Yaya, it will happen. I bet you.

 **bbbyluvies:** Same.

 **uwupan:** You started this conversation, you should at least be ecstatic about this.

 **bbymccd:** I am, it’s just that the both of you are already thinking of scenarios that might never happen.

 **bbbyluvies:** Have some faith Yaya.

 **uwupan:** Yes.

 **uwupan:** Listen to your 3 years and 1 month and 13 days friend and 2 years girlfriend.

 **bbymccd:** ^_^

 **bbbyluvies:** Gopal kjdh

 **bbbyluvies:** I don’t know if I should take this seriously or not. 😂

 **bbymccd:** Gopal.

 **uwupan:** 😂 😂

 **uwupan:** You said so yourself Yaya. 😂 😂

 **uwupan:** I’m just stating facts. 😂

**bbbyluvies:** 😂 😂 😂

 **bbbyluvies:** I think this is enough for today or else we won’t be able to get enough sleep. 😂

 **bbymccd:** Yeah.

 **uwupan:** Aw, come on guys.

 **uwupan:** Just a little bit more.

 **bbymccd:** No. Let’s call it a night.

 **uwupan:** Dey!

 **bbymccd:** Good night Ying!

 **bbbyluvies:** Good night Yaya!

 **uwupan:** Dey! The both of you aren’t listening to me again!

 **bbymccd:** Love you Ying!

 **bbbyluvies:** Love you too Yaya!

 **bbymccd:** Good night Gopal!

 **bbbyluvies:** Good night Gopal!

_[bbymccd logged off]_

_[bbbyluvies logged off]_

**uwupan:** Dey!

 **uwupan:** Don’t just leave me here!

 **uwupan:** Dey!


	21. Main Chat

_[cuteleaff logged on]_

**cuteleaff:** Guys!

**cuteleaff:** Guys!

_[preciousangin logged on]_

_[lightpetir logged on]_

**preciousangin:** Eh Daun? What is it?

**preciousangin:** Where are you?

**cuteleaff:** Angin!!!!

**cuteleaff:** Caya and me found a kitten!

**lightpetir:** So that’s where Cahaya ran off to.

**preciousangin:** Eh? A kitten?

**cuteleaff:** Yes!

**cuteleaff:** We found the kitten in the park!

**preciousangin:** Eh? 

**lightpetir:** Why are the two of you in the park? Did Cahaya drag you to find something for his experiment?

**cuteleaff:** No. Caya said he wanted to take a walk through the park and that’s when we found the kitten!

**lightpetir:** Oh. Did you guys go to wherever Cahaya went to first?

**cuteleaff:** We did!

**cuteleaff:** Angin can we keep him?

**preciousangin:** The kitten?

**cuteleaff:** Yes please!

**preciousangin:** I don’t know Daun. The kitten could belong to someone else. 

**cuteleaff:** Please Angin!

**cuteleaff:** He’s abandoned by his owner!

**cuteleaff:** Poor kitten.

**preciousangin:** The mother of the kitten could be there.

**preciousangin:** Daun you type so fast.

**lightpetir:** Hmm.

**cuteleaff:** But Angin, the kitten is small and defenseless!

**cuteleaff:** The owner just placed him in a box under the tree! He’s still a baby Angin! All alone in the world!

**preciousangin:** But you can’t just bring him home Daun. What if the kitten is ill and that’s why he’s abandon. We don’t even know if Tok Aba is allergic to cats.

**cuteleaff:** Aw. Q-Q

**lightpetir:** If I were you Angin, I’d let Daun keep him.

**cuteleaff:** *o*

**preciousangin:** Petir!

**lightpetir:** I know you’re just trying to be cautious Angin but if Daun wants to keep the kitten, let him keep him. They can take the kitten to the vet, I think it’s still open, and they can know if the kitten has any illness or not.

**lightpetir:** Daun can go to the pet store and buy the kitten’s needs and other stuff. They shouldn’t cost too much.

**cuteleaff:** Wah. Petir.

**preciousangin:** But Petir, we still don’t know if Tok Aba is allergic.

**lightpetir:** Go ask him. If Tok Aba is allergic, the kitten could stay with me and Cahaya. I don’t care if dad is allergic.

**preciousangin:** Petir!

**cuteleaff:** Really Petir? Thank you so much!

_[cuteleaff logged off]_

**preciousangin:** Wait Daun! I haven’t said yes!

**lightpetir:** But you will.

**preciousangin:** Petir! You can’t just say that!

**lightpetir:** You say that and yet you’ll agree with me later on.

**preciousangin:** I haven’t agreed!

**lightpetir:** Yet.

**lightpetir:** Besides, Daun seems ecstatic about the kitten, let him take care of it. Cahaya will probably help Daun anyways, so it’s not going to be a problem.

**lightpetir:** You guys will have another pet to take care of.

**preciousangin:** Api’s chickens are easy to take care of! 

**preciousangin:** And Tok Aba isn’t allergic to chickens!

**lightpetir:** Then you’ll find out if Tok Aba isn’t allergic to cats when you ask him. Come on Angin, just say yes.

**preciousangin:** Fine.

**preciousangin:** If Cahaya promises to help take care of the kitten. And that they would do everything to keep him alive.

**lightpetir:** There you have it Angin. I know that you’ll say yes.

**preciousangin:** If it’s you.

**lightpetir:** Hmm…

**lightpetir:** What about your brothers?

**preciousangin:** I say yes to them. Sometimes.

**lightpetir:** Sometimes?

**preciousangin:** Well yeah. You can’t expect me to say yes to everything they ask me!

**lightpetir:** Uh huh.

**lightpetir:** That’s a little bit unfair isn’t.

**preciousangin:** What do you mean by that?

**lightpetir:** You sometimes say yes to your brothers but you always say yes when it comes to me.

**preciousangin:** No I don’t.

**lightpetir:** You say that and you’ll agree with me later.

**preciousangin:** …

**preciousangin:** I hate you.

**lightpetir:** No you don’t.

**preciousangin:** Hm.

**lightpetir:** Haha.

**preciousangin:** Although it’s nice.

**lightpetir:** What’s nice?

**preciousangin:** That you’re asking in place of Daun.

**preciousangin:** Or should I say begging in place of Daun.

**lightpetir:** …

**lightpetir:** I’m not. I’m just telling you that Daun should keep the kitten.

**lightpetir:** I’m not begging you.

**preciousangin:** You say that but you’re just denying it.

**lightpetir:** No I’m not.

_[uwupan logged on]_

**uwupan:** Dey, stop flirting.


	22. Main Chat

_[preciousangin logged on]_

**preciousangin:** Oh no.

 **preciousangin:** Daun.

 **preciousangin:** Daun!

_[cuteleaff logged on]_

**cuteleaff:** owo

 **cuteleaff:** What is it Angin?

 **preciousangin:** I’m sorry!

 **preciousangin:** I can’t go with you to the mall today.

**cuteleaff:** OoO

 **cuteleaff:** But Angin you promised!

 **preciousangin:** I know I promised but I just got a message from the class that there’s an emergency meeting and that everyone from the class has to be there.

 **preciousangin:** I’m so sorry.

 **cuteleaff:** Q-Q

 **cuteleaff:** But who can I go with? Api isn’t in the house. I think he’s with Air and Caya went off somewhere.

 **cuteleaff:** Who should I go with Angin?

 **cuteleaff:** Q-Q

 **preciousangin:** I could ask mama if he’s going to the mall today. Mama could accompany you.

 **cuteleaff:** Really?

 **preciousangin:** Yeah.

 **preciousangin:** Wait for a sec.

 **cuteleaff:** Okay.

 **cuteleaff:** \---

 **cuteleaff:** …

 **cuteleaff:** *-*

 **cuteleaff:** UwU

 **preciousangin:** Okay.

 **preciousangin:** WHa-

 **preciousangin:** Mama said that he would go to the mall and that you could come with him.

 **cuteleaff:** Yay!

 **cuteleaff:** I won’t be going alone! Thank you Angin!

 **preciousangin:** Your welcome Daun and I’m sorry yet again.

 **cuteleaff:** It’s okay! Tell Petir I said hi!

 **preciousangin:** I will.

_[cuteleaff logged off]_

_[preciousangin logged off]_


	23. Main Chat

_[softboytanah logged on]_

**softboytanah:** Who’s in the mall right now?

_[fantastic_cahaya logged on]_

**fantastic_cahaya:** Me.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Why are you asking?

**softboytanah:** I lost Daun.

**fantastic_cahaya:** YOU WHAT?!

**softboytanah:** I didn’t mean to lose him! I told him not to go anywhere without me and when I turned around he’s gone!

**fantastic_cahaya:** HOW CAN YOU LOSE SOMEONE ELSE’S BROTHER IN THE MALL?! THE MALL?!

**softboytanah:** Cahaya help me!

**fantastic_cahaya:** Christs sake where are you?

**softboytanah:** I’m right outside the department store.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Which floor?

**softboytanah:** 2nd floor.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Yeesh.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Have you tried calling him?

**softboytanah:** I did but it always go straight to voicemail.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Yeesh.

**fantastic_cahaya:** How could you lose him?! He’s practically a child who needs parental guidance!

**fantastic_cahaya:** Mother!

**softboytanah:** I know! I just don’t know where he could have run off to.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Yeesh. Just wait until I find you, you’ll get an earful from me then from Angin.

_[fantastic_cahaya logged off]_

**softboytanah:** I know.

_[softboytanah logged off]_


	24. Main Chat

_[uwupan logged on]_

**uwupan:** Oof.

 **uwupan:** I forgot that happened but did you guys see this?

 **uwupan:** [sent a picture]

_[lightpetir logged on]_

_[orangexxboy logged on]_

**lightpetir:** So?

 **orangexxboy:** Who’s that?

 **uwupan:** Dey, Api.

 **uwupan:** That’s the transferee.

 **orangexxboy:** Fang?!

 **uwupan:** Yes.

 **lightpetir:** There’s nothing wrong with it.

 **lightpetir:** Are you stalking him?

 **orangexxboy:** OoO

 **orangexxboy:** Oh yeah!

 **orangexxboy:** Gopal has a crush on Fang!

 **uwupan:** I don’t!

 **lightpetir:** It’s okay Gopal.

 **lightpetir:** What’s wrong in the picture is something only you can explain.

 **orangexxboy:** That’s right Gopal!

 **uwupan:** Dey!

 **uwupan:** If you guys are just too blind to see but can you look at the picture more clearly and imprint the image to your minds so that the both of you won’t be asking anymore stupid questions.

 **orangexxboy:** *shocked pikachu face*

 **lightpetir:** Impressive.

 **orangexxboy:** Oh wait.

 **orangexxboy:** I think I see it.

 **lightpetir:** Wow Gopal.

 **lightpetir:** Just wow.

 **uwupan:** You see it right?

 **orangexxboy:** Fang followed someone back!

 **lightpetir:** The transfer student followed you back.

 **uwupan:** What no-

 **uwupan:** And you’re right Api, he did follow someone back.

 **lightpetir:** And your wish came true, Gopal.

 **lightpetir:** I think that’s something to congratulate with.

 **orangexxboy:** Congrats Gopal!

 **orangexxboy:** Good luck with the rest!

 **uwupan:** Dey no!

 **uwupan:** The transferee didn’t follow me back! He followed someone else!

 **orangexxboy:** Wow Gopal…

 **orangexxboy:** I’m sorry.

 **lightpetir:** To think that you’re jealous …

 **uwupan:** I’m not jealous!

 **uwupan:** I will never be jealous because I don’t like him!

 **orangexxboy:** It’s okay to be sad Gopal. You don’t have to say that you don’t like him anymore just because you’re jealous.

 **lightpetir:** Oh my god, Api’s right.

 **lightpetir:** You don’t have to be like that just because you’re jealous.

 **orangexxboy:** Yup yup. So who did he follow?

 **uwupan:** UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **uwupan:** Go check it out yourselves.

 **orangexxboy:** Ah Gopal.

 **orangexxboy:** Don’t be harsh.

 **lightpetir:** Yeah. Just tell us.

 **uwupan:** No. You won’t believe me if I tell you guys so it’s better if you guys go look for yourselves.

 **orangexxboy:** Hmmm.

 **orangexxboy:** Fine.

 **lightpetir:** It better be worth it.

 **uwupan:** Oh I can reassure you guys that it would be worth it.

 **lightpetir:** Uh huh.

 **orangexxboy:** Let’s see.

**Seen by uwupan**

**orangexxboy:** It’s mother?!

 **lightpetir:** I didn’t expect that.

 **orangexxboy:** And they’re following each other?!?!??!?!?!??

 **orangexxboy:** When?!??! How!?!??!?

 **uwupan:** See.

 **uwupan:** Told ya it would be worth it.

 **lightpetir:** Oh no Gopal.

 **orangexxboy:** You won’t fight mother over this are you?

 **lightpetir:** That’s right Gopal.

 **lightpetir:** You won’t fight 

**uwupan:** …

 **uwupan:** Little minded people.

_[uwupan logged off]_

**orangexxboy:** Gopal!

 **lightpetir:** He left.

 **lightpetir:** Not surprised.

 **orangexxboy:** Petir what should we do?

 **lightpetir:** ?

 **orangexxboy:** What if he fights mother? What if he doesn’t want to be friends with us anymore?

 **lightpetir:** That could be a problem. But I don’t think we should worry.

 **orangexxboy:** Petir! We should worry!

_[lightpetir logged off]_

**orangexxboy:** Petir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	25. Main Chat

_[bbbyluvies logged on]_

**bbbyluvies:** Wait really?!

 **bbbyluvies:** Is this really true?!

_[preciousangin logged on]_

_[bbymcd logged on]_

**preciousangin:** What’s true?

 **bbymcd:** ?

 **bbbyluvies:** Back read the chat!

 **bbbyluvies:** Hurry!

 **preciousangin:** Oh what.

 **bbymcd:** Oh my.

 **bbbyluvies:** Yes.

 **preciousangin:** Gopal is jealous!

 **bbymcd:** Fang followed mama!

 **bbbyluvies:** Yes.

 **bbbyluvies:** No.

 **preciousangin:** ?

 **bbymcd:** Huh?

 **preciousangin:** What are you talking about Ying?

 **preciousangin:** Gopal is jealous!

 **preciousangin:** We have to do something!

 **bbymcd:** Oh.

 **bbymcd:** I think Gopal’s just fine Angin.

 **bbbyluvies:** Yeah.

 **bbbyluvies:** But the thought of Fang following someone back didn’t cross my mind!

 **preciousangin:** What are the two of you talking about?

 **preciousangin:** Can’t you guys see it!

 **preciousangin:** Gopal is jealous! He could attack mama!

 **bbymcd:** Yeah but I really think that Gopal is okay.

 **preciousangin:** WHAT

 **preciousangin:** Yaya! Gopal could do something crazy!

 **bbbyluvies:** Calm down Angin!

 **bbbyluvies:** Nothing bad would happen.

 **preciousangin:** Why are the two of you saying that?!

 **preciousangin:** Mama could be in danger!

 **bbymcd:** He won’t be!

 **bbbyluvies:** Can we all just celebrate something good without fighting?

 **preciousangin:** There’s nothing to celebrate Ying!

 **bbymcd:** Angin, listen.

 **bbymcd:** Gopal will never do anything to hurt mama, understand?

 **bbymcd:** Gopal would never hurt him. 

**bbbyluvies:** And you can’t assume that Gopal is jealous.

 **preciousangin:** Your right Ying, Yaya.

 **bbymcd:** See?

 **preciousangin:** He’s heartbroken.

 **bbbyluvies:** Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	26. Main Chat

_[cuteleaff logged on]_

_[fantastic_cahaya logged on]_

**cuteleaff:** Whoa.

 **cuteleaff:** Really?!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I’m not even impressed.

 **cuteleaff:** Eh, but what if they’re right Caya?

 **cuteleaff:** What if Gopal hurts mama?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I don’t think Gopal is capable of doing that Daun.

 **cuteleaff:** You think so?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yes.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yaya and Ying are calm about it, so we don’t need to worry.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Even Petir thinks so too.

 **cuteleaff:** Oh…

 **cuteleaff:** I guess you’re right.

 **cuteleaff:** Hey Caya, can you go with me to buy toys for Cactus?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Sure.

 **cuteleaff:** :)

_[cuteleaff logged off]_

_[fantastic_cahaya logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	27. Main Chat

_[uwupan logged on]_

**uwupan:** I think I’m going to die.

_[softboytanah logged on]_

**softboytanah:** Why is that Gopal?

 **uwupan:** The Sports festival is coming soon.

_[bbbyluvies logged on]_

**bbbyluvies:** Did somebody say Sports festival?

 **uwupan:** UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **softboytanah:** Gopal.

 **softboytanah:** Hi Ying.

 **bbbyluvies:** Hi mama!

 **bbbyluvies:** Hey Gopal, I think you said something about the Sports festival?

 **uwupan:** Ying, no.

 **uwupan:** Go away.

 **bbbyluvies:** Why so bitter? Still depressed that I beat your class last year?

 **uwupan:** Just go away!

 **uwupan:** Let me mourn in peace!

 **bbbyluvies:** Oh?

 **softboytanah:** Gopal…

 **uwupan:** Go away! GO AWAY.

 **softboytanah:** That’s unnecessary Gopal.

 **bbbyluvies:** It’s not like I’ll brag about it.

 **softboytanah:** Ying, I think you already did.

 **bbbyluvies:** I did?

 **uwupan:** YOU ALREADY BRAGGED ABOUT IT!

 **bbbyluvies:** Oof.

 **uwupan:** Now go away.

 **softboytanah:** Gopal.

 **bbbyluvies:** Fine.

 **bbbyluvies:** You started this conversation Gopal.

_[bbbyluvies logged off]_

**uwupan:** Hmph.

 **softboytanah:** I sometimes don’t know what goes inside your head Gopal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	28. Main Chat

_[fantastic_cahaya logged on]_

**fantastic_cahaya:** Hey, something doesn’t seem right.

_[bbymcd logged on]_

**bbymcd:** That’s very rare of you Cahaya.

 **bbymcd:** You usually don’t strike up a conversation first. The only time you did was when you confronted mama about his relationship with Fang.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yaya, I didn’t expect you to log in.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Usually its Gopal or Ying or the others.

 **bbymcd:** Oh.

 **bbymcd:** Am I making you uncomfortable?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Oh no, you’re not.

 **bbymcd:** Okay.

 **bbymcd:** What seems to be the problem?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Well a while ago I was on Twitter, I saw a tweet from one of my classmates about a fight that happened.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** It was a screenshot of the fight but it seems a little bit weird.

 **bbymcd:** Why is it weird?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Well I don’t know what the fight is about but dating kept coming up.

 **bbymcd:** Dating? Now that’s weird.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yeah. It was a screenshot of replies so I don’t really know what they were actually fighting about.  
**bbymcd:** Oh?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yeah.

 **bbymcd:** Did you check the original tweet?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I did but it was taken down or deleted for some reason.

 **bbymcd:** That’s a shame.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yes.

 **bbymcd:** But Cahaya, you said that something wasn’t right. What’s wrong?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Well, from the screenshot I saw Yaya, your name and Ying’s came up but the continuation of the sentence got cut off.

 **bbymcd:** What?

 **bbymcd:** My name and Ying’s got mentioned?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yeah. I immediately thought that it was weird that both of your names were mentioned so I tried to check the original tweet but then you know, it got deleted. I tried to analyze the screenshot but it didn't help.

 **bbymcd:** I don’t know but we can’t be quick to assume.

 **bbymcd:** I just hope that it’s the latter.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yeah.

 **bbymcd:** But it’s nice of you Cahaya.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Huh?

 **bbymcd:** That you care.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Of course I care.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** You’re my friend.

 **bbymcd:** Aw, thanks Cahaya.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yeesh.

 **bbymcd:** Hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	29. Main Chat

_[uwupan logged on]_

**uwupan:** Oh my god, soft Cahaya is real.

_[lightpetir logged on]_

_[bbbyluvies logged on]_

_[orangexxboy logged on]_

**orangexxboy:** Ahahahaha

 **lightpetir:** He’s not even soft to me.

 **bbbyluvies:** Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssss

 **uwupan:** Isn’t he only soft for Daun though?

 **orangexxboy:** He always is.

 **orangexxboy:** I didn’t know that the light bulb can actually be soft for someone else. Ahahahahahahahahaha

 **lightpetir:** Oof.

 **bbbyluvies:** But that is concerning.

 **bbbyluvies:** Other students finding out our secret.

 **uwupan:** Yeah.

 **uwupan:** But I wonder what made them think that.

 **lightpetir:** Could someone leaked it out?

 **bbbyluvies:** Hmm.

 **uwupan:** Could be.

 **orangexxboy:** Don’t worry Ying!

 **orangexxboy:** If someone leaked it out, I’ll beat them up!

 **lightpetir:** Woah there Api.

 **uwupan:** Yow.

 **lightpetir:** We don’t need that much violence Api.

 **uwupan:** That would be extreme.

 **bbbyluvies:** Aw.

 **bbbyluvies:** Thanks Api. 

**bbbyluvies:** This is why I love the Boboiboy siblings.

 **lightpetir:** Yeah yeah.

 **uwupan:** No wonder because of your username.

 **orangexxboy:** Your welcome Ying!

 **lightpetir:** Api, violence is never the answer.

 **uwupan:** Oof.

 **orangexxboy:** Your right. It’s a question.

 **orangexxboy:** And the answer is yes.

 **bbbyluvies:** 😂😂

 **uwupan:** 😂😂😂

 **lightpetir:** Api.

 **orangexxboy:** What?

 **lightpetir:** Never mind.

 **bbbyluvies:** On a more serious note, it’s quite unsettling.

 **uwupan:** It is.

 **uwupan:** Who ever leaked it out must have heard us or saw Yaya and Ying together, alone.

 **bbbyluvies:** Yeah.

 **orangexxboy:** But just like what light bulb said, he isn’t sure.

 **lightpetir:** Yeah but we can’t dismiss the fact that their names were mentioned and the word dating kept coming up.

 **uwupan:** Yeah. That’s a big red flag right there.

 **orangexxboy:** Hmm.

 **orangexxboy:** But it’s Twitter.

 **orangexxboy:** Anything can or can’t be true.

 **bbbyluvies:** That’s right.

 **lightpetir:** Yeah.

 **uwupan:** That is true.

 **bbbyluvies:** But we can’ t dismiss it.

 **bbbyluvies:** I want to find out the truth about it.

 **lightpetir:** Same.

 **uwupan:** Let me do some digging.

 **uwupan:** I’ll try to find something.

_[uwupan logged off]_

**orangexxboy:** That’s quick.

 **bbbyluvies:** Gopal will find something.

 **lightpetir:** He always does. If it’s for gossip.

 **bbbyluvies:** Can’t say no to that.

 **orangexxboy:** Lol.

 **lightpetir:** And saying something smart for once, Api.

 **orangexxboy:** Huh?

 **bbbyluvies:** Petir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	30. Main Chat

_[uwupan logged on]_

**uwupan:** The internet is a very weird place.

 **uwupan:** Look what I found.

 **uwupan:** [sent a picture]

_[softboytanah logged on]_

_[fantastic_cahaya logged on]_

_[lightpetir logged on]_

_[preciousangin logged on]_

_[bbbyluvies logged on]_

**softboytanah:** Secret admirer?

 **preciousangin:** Hmm…

 **preciousangin:** That’s a way to cheer someone on.

 **lightpetir:** That’s weird.

 **bbbyluvies:** Secret admirer? How can that be a secret when it’s all over the internet?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I encountered something like that as well.

 **preciousangin:** [sent a picture]

 **softboytanah:** Now that’s strange.

 **preciousangin:** I agree.

 **uwupan:** Someone has the hots for someone.

 **lightpetir:** Ew.

 **lightpetir:** Don’t make it sound weird.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** It’s weird because it came from Gopal, Petir.

 **preciousangin:** Oof.

 **softboytanah:** Guys.

 **bbbyluvies:** Haha.

 **bbbyluvies:** Gopal’s right though.

 **lightpetir:** Yeah but why would they write that in the internet?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** For attention?

 **preciousangin:** That can’t be right.

 **softboytanah:** Yeah.

 **softboytanah:** Maybe the secret admirer needed a lot of courage. That’s why it’s on the internet, uh Twitter.

 **lightpetir:** That’s naïve of you mother.

 **softboytanah:** Eh?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Well it is.

 **uwupan:** Dey.

 **bbbyluvies:** Don’t say that to mama.

 **lightpetir:** Sorry.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Oof.

 **preciousangin:** You apologized.

 **uwupan:** He did.

 **bbbyluvies:** Amazing.

 **lightpetir:** Hey!

 **softboytanah:** Guys, leave Petir alone.

 **uwupan:** Mama has spoken.

 **bbbyluvies:** He has.

 **preciousangin:** Haha.

 **softboytanah:** Guys.

 **uwupan:** Okay, okay.

 **bbbyluvies:** We’ll stop.

 **lightpetir:** Thank you.

 **uwupan:** Your welcome.

 **bbbyluvies:** Your welcome.

 **preciousangin:** 😂

 **softboytanah:** Guys.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I wonder if Ying and Gopal share the same brain cell.

 **bbbyluvies:** Hey!

 **uwupan:** Dey!

 **softboytanah:** Cahaya.

 **preciousangin:** You wonder that?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Don’t you wonder that?

 **lightpetir:** Cahaya.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** What?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I didn’t do anything wrong.

 **softboytanah:** Come on guys.

 **bbbyluvies:** Fine, fine.

 **uwupan:** Let’s get back on topic.

 **lightpetir:** If we ever had one.

 **preciousangin:** Ha.

 **uwupan:** But what you said Cahaya isn’t going anywhere.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Hmm.

 **softboytanah:** Gopal.

 **uwupan:** Fine.

 **preciousangin:** Hmm…

 **preciousangin:** Do you think that it could be related to the one with Ying and Yaya?

 **lightpetir:** Could be.

 **bbbyluvies:** Hmm.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** It could be but I doubt it.

 **softboytanah:** What do you mean by that Cahaya?

 **uwupan:** For once, I agree with you Cahaya.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Once?

 **lightpetir:** Ha.

 **preciousangin:** Don’t fight.

 **bbbyluvies:** Yeah, not now.

 **bbbyluvies:** I want to know what Gopal agreed on.

 **softboytanah:** Ying.

 **uwupan:** Hmph.

 **uwupan:** As I was saying, it can’t be related because the person who wrote that tweet is a 3rd year student.

 **uwupan:** The following replies are from fellow 3rd years as well. A few 4th years but mostly 3rd years.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Um yeah?

 **fantastic_cahaya:** The tweet that had Yaya and Ying’s names were from a second year. Well the screenshot was from a classmate of mine so they probably witnessed the whatever they were fighting about and that they only know about it.  
**softboytanah:** Woah Gopal.

 **preciousangin:** Woah Gopal.

 **lightpetir:** How do you know all that?

 **bbbyluvies:** Yeah, I agree with Petir.

 **bbbyluvies:** It’s amazing but how do you know all that?

 **uwupan:** What can I say, I have connections.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** For gossip mostly.

 **uwupan:** Dey!

 **softboytanah:** Now.

 **preciousangin:** It’s amazing but I think the question is who this secret admirer is admiring.

 **bbbyluvies:** Oh yeah.

 **softboytanah:** It could be anyone.

 **lightpetir:** Pssh.

 **lightpetir:** What If it’s Fang.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yeah.

 **lightpetir:** And the secret admirer wants to confess to him.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** But needed courage to do so.

 **softboytanah:** Guys.

 **preciousangin:** I don’t think Gopal would like that joke.

 **lightpetir:** So the secret admirer’s friends probably did that to give them courage.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yeah.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** And if they do grab the courage they might confess.

 **bbbyluvies:** 😂😂😂

 **bbbyluvies:** This is too funny to think about.

 **lightpetir:** Gopal, you might have a love rival.

 **softboytanah:** Guys.

**uwupan:** …

_[uwupan logged off]_

**bbbyluvies:** 😂😂😂

 **bbbyluvies:** Oh my god he logged off 😂

 **softboytanah:** Now look what the two of you did.

 **preciousangin:** Gopal didn’t like the thought very much.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** It was too unsettling.

 **lightpetir:** Yeah. 

**lightpetir:** I think we went a little too far.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** But not that far.

 **lightpetir:** Yeah. 

**softboytanah:** You two.

 **softboytanah:** That was something you shouldn’t joke about.

 **preciousangin:** Yeah.

 **preciousangin:** You don’t want to ruin Gopal’s chance.

 **bbbyluvies:** Chance? 😂

 **softboytanah:** That’s right.

 **lightpetir:** Oh shoot.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Gopal still has a chance.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** I think.

 **softboytanah:** Don’t say that Cahaya!

 **preciousangin:** Gopal has the biggest chance because the secret admirer hasn’t confessed yet!

 **softboytanah:** Yeah!

 **softboytanah:** So don’t say that to Gopal!

 **bbbyluvies:** We don’t even know who the secret admirer admires and the two of you are thinking that its Fang.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Yeah.

 **lightpetir:** It was just a thought.

 **preciousangin:** Hm.

 **softboytanah:** Yeah. I think we took it seriously.

 **bbbyluvies:** Yeah? 😂

 **fantastic_cahaya:** But I think we discouraged Gopal.

 **lightpetir:** Oof. I think we did.

 **bbbyluvies:** Gopal will be fine.

 **bbbyluvies:** It’s Gopal. 

**bbbyluvies:** Give him food and he’ll forget all that happened.

 **softboytanah:** That is true.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** At the very least.

 **lightpetir:** But if it were talked by the 3rd years and 4th years then the secret admirer must be someone from the higher years.

 **bbbyluvies:** Oo. That makes sense.

 **softboytanah:** But I wonder how Gopal knew that it were the higher years?

 **preciousangin:** It’s Gopal.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** We never know how he got such information.

 **lightpetir:** Yeah.

 **bbbyluvies:** Oof, I would like to chat more but I got to go.

 **bbbyluvies:** Time waits for no one!

 **softboytanah:** Well Bye Ying!

 **preciousangin:** Bye!

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Bye.

 **lightpetir:** Bye.

_[bbbyluvies logged off]_

**softboytanah:** I guess I should go too.

 **preciousangin:** Eh.

 **preciousangin:** Me too.

 **lightpetir:** I guess I should leave too.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** Might as well.

 **softboytanah:** Goodbye! Have a goodnight.

 **fantastic_cahaya:** To you as well.

 **preciousangin:** Bye!

 **lightpetir:** Hmm, bye.

_[softboytanah logged off]_

_[lightpetir logged off]_

_[preciousangin logged off]_

_[fantastic_cahaya logged off]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	31. Main Chat

_[bbbyluvies logged on]_

**bbbyluvies:** Are you all ready?

**bbbyluvies:** Come on! Let’s have an “Are you ready?” roll call!

**bbbyluvies:** Come on!

_[bbymcd logged on]_

_[softboytanah logged on]_

_[lightpetir logged on]_

_[cuteleaff logged on]_

_[uwupan logged on]_

_[orangexxboy logged on]_

_[fantastic_cahaya logged on]_

_[airqznv logged on]_

_[preciousangin logged on]_

**bbbyluvies:** Are you ready?

**airqznv:** No.

_[airqznv logged off]_

**bbymcd:** Not really.

**cuteleaff:** Yes!

**fantastic_cahaya:** No.

**fantastic_cahaya:** Do you even know what she’s talking about?

**cuteleaff:** No?

**softboytanah:** Not really Ying.

**orangexxboy:** I’m ready!!!!!

**ligthpetir:** No.

**preciousangin:** I’m not really ready.

**uwupan:** NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**bbbyluvies:** That’s the spirit Api!

**bbbyluvies:** What a mood Gopal.

**bbbyluvies:** And everyone else.

**softboytanah:** Oh Ying…

**bbymcd:** Ying…


	32. Main Chat

_[uwupan logged on]_

**uwupan:** I don’t mean to use my phone during class hours but in the end we always do, don’t you think that something is off all of a sudden?

_[airqznv logged on]_

**airqznv:** Hmm.

 **uwupan:** OH my god Air!

 **uwupan:** Don’t give me a heart attack!

 **airqznv:** ?

 **airqznv:** There really is something wrong with you.

 **uwupan:** Dey!

 **uwupan:** That’s not what I want to talk about.

 **airqznv:** Hmm… then what were you going to talk about?

 **uwupan:** Your contributing into the conversation Air.

 **airqznv:** Hmm… I was just bored.

 **airqznv:** Then I’ll log off then.

 **uwupan:** No!

 **uwupan:** Wait!

 **uwupan:** Don’t leave Air!

 **airqznv:** I thought so.

 **airqznv:** Then talk.

 **airqznv:** I won’t be bored for long.

 **uwupan:** Typical Air.

 **uwupan:** Anyways, you noticed that something is off right?

 **airqznv:** In what way?

 **uwupan:** Hmm.

 **uwupan:** When we arrived at school, did you notice that most of the students were staring?

 **airqznv:** Staring?

 **uwupan:** Yeah.

 **airqznv:** In what way?

 **uwupan:** Dey.

 **uwupan:** Are you taking me seriously or not?

 **airqznv:** I’m not.

 **uwupan:** Why did I even bother to ask.

 **uwupan:** They were staring weirdly at us.

 **airqznv:** Hmm.

 **airqznv:** I don’t think they were staring at us.

 **uwupan:** Huh?

 **airqznv:** They were staring at Yaya and Ying.

 **uwupan:** …

 **uwupan:** ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!?!?!

 **airqznv:** ?

 **uwupan:** You knew yet you’re playing dumb!

 **airqznv:** Isn’t fun this way?

 **airqznv:** And I’m tireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddddddddddddd.

 **uwupan:** …

 **uwupan:** I don’t even know why I’m having this conversation with you.

 **airqznv:** You’re the one who’s using your phone during class.

**uwupan:** We all use our phones during class!

 **uwupan:** You’re not the same Air!

 **uwupan:** Your using your phone right now!

 **airqznv:** I always use my phone whenever I’m bored.

 **uwupan:** …

 **uwupan:** Your always bored!

 **airqznv:** Hmm…

 **airqznv:** If you’re going to ask, almost all of the students were looking at Yaya and Ying. A few of those students were looking at us, well at you and Tanah mostly, and some were whispering within themselves. Even my classmates here are looking at me and Cahaya, don’t know why though.

 **airqznv:** Some of my classmates are whispering within themselves right now. Cahaya is ignoring them though, even though some of them looked like they wanted to ask him something but couldn’t.

 **airqznv:** I don’t know about your classmates and the other students from next door, but I can faintly see the other class next door looking at our classroom. Don’t know why but it’s starting to turn into a problem because the teachers are scolding them.

 **airqznv:** And Cahaya just told me that the students from Class D are acting the same. Cahaya left the classroom to go to Petir and the students there immediately acted up. Cahaya doesn’t know but he tried not to mind it.  
**airqznv:** I mean even the class next door immediately acted up when Cahaya walked out of the class. It’s weird behavior for human species. 

**uwupan:** Oh my god Air!

 **uwupan:** Stop typing so fast!

 **uwupan:** How are you fast?!

**airqznv:** I don’t know.

 **airqznv:** Don’t ask anymore.

_[airqznv logged off]_

 **uwupan:** Wait Air!

 **uwupan:** Jeez.

 **uwupan:** How did he know I wanted to ask those?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


End file.
